Rasengan Nin Tales Book 1: KI Weilding NIN
by Rase22 Lord Of Shadows
Summary: in respnse to Gogeta408 and Katonshadows challenge. Team seven get's sucked into a black whirlpool and end up in front of the Kame house. Join them as the fight to survive and return home. Pairings are secret.
1. Chapter 1

KI WIELDING NIN

CHAPTER ONE

Naruto woke just before dawn, ten seconds before his alarm went off. With a sigh he stood and slowly began to dress in his horrendous orange jumpsuit. Naruto knew that his jumpsuit made him a walking bullseye, but it was all the shops would sell him. Naruto wasn't as dumb and happy go lucky as everyone claimed him to be, he simply wore a mask to keep everyone off his back. With another sigh, the blonde left to meet his team, throwing on his smile as he neared the exit.

Team seven walked towards wave, their client Tazuna trailed behind them, standing near the jounin. Taking a glance forward from his book, Kakashi spotted a puddle of water. Making a quick handseal, he put his plan into motion. It was then that all hell broke loose. His team was able to hold of the demon brothers while they were attached by their battle chain, but when Sasuke broke the chain, the two showed why they were worthy of being called chunin. Kakashi still held faith that his team would overcome the two, with teamwork, but that didn't happen. The two brothers split, forcing his team to do so also. Sasuke struggled for a bit, but quickly forced his opponent into a defensive position. Naruto on the other hand struggled. Just as the nin was about to kill the blonde, his eyes iris split into a spiral. As Naruto looked at the man in front of him, he saw a spiral spread across his body, starting from his heart. As the spiral finished spreading, Naruto noticed eight large circles appeared on the lines of the spiral in different places. On above the heart, both lungs had one, the man's liver, larynx, diaphragm, the center of the man's body, just missing the organs and leading to the spine, one on the man's forehead, indicating the brain, and one over the man's kidney. All around the spiral was hundreds of smaller circles, which would take a senbon to hit.

Acting on instinct, Naruto stabbed a kunai into the large circle above the man's kidney. Unknowingly Naruto added chakra into the kunai, and the spiral on the man split and shattered as the man fell to the ground bleeding profusely. Before Naruto could react, he felt his body being pulled. Turning, he heard a scream from his teammates as he saw them sucked into a swirling black whirlpool. Without warning, Naruto felt his body fly into the darkness, and everything went black.

Naruto woke with the sun glaring into his eyes. With a groan, he stood and took in his surroundings. He was on a beach, surrounded by water on all sides, which lead him to believe that he wasn't in fire country anymore. He noticed a small kid with a stick poking Sasuke. The kid wore a yellow top with a kanji in the middle of the circle in the middle of the boy's shirt. The sleeves were forest green along with his pants. He wore black sneakers and a hat with a small ball on top with four stars. Looking closely, Naruto noticed a long brown…tail? No way was that a tail, humans don't have those, right. Further down the beach Naruto noticed his sensei and an old man, both reading the orange porn Kakashi had, giggling as they turned the pages.

Naruto walked towards Sasuke as the boy slowly woke, putting his hand above his eyes to block the sun.

"Hey dobe, where are we?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto snorted before looking around. "No fucking idea teme." The blonde responded.

As Kakashi noticed his students awake, he walked over to them. "Hey Naruto, what was that power you used earlier and where did you get the Rasengan (1)?"

Naruto looked at him pensively. "What are you talking about, what power and what the hell is a Rasengan?"

"It felt like my body was sucked into a whirlpool, and the Rasengan is a doujutsu. Try channelling chakra to your eyes."

Naruto did and once again his eyes split into a spiral. "Hey I can see a spiral over you guys too."

As this exchange took place, a man with spiky black hair, wearing an orange gi with a blue undershirt watched. His black eyes widened in surprise as the blonde's eyes changed.

Walking over to the trio, he spoke. "Hey I'm Goku and this is my son Gohan. Who are you and what's with his eyes?"

"I'm Kakashi and these are my students Naruto and Sasuke, my other one, Sakura is lying over there." Kakashi pointed to the mound of pink beneath a tree. "His eyes are a special ability called the Rasengan, meaning the Spiral Eye. It's a family trait that his clan has."

Before anyone could say more, a woman with light blue hair and a lab coat walked out with a tray of drinks. Handing them out, everyone looked to Kakashi as he went to drink, hoping to catch a glimpse of his face. The all face faulted when he drunk through his mask, before drinking their own. As they drunk, a short bald man with six dots on his forehead, wearing orange stepped out of the house.

"I'm Bulma and the short guy here is Krillin." The blue haired girl said as Sakura stirred.

Naruto's eyes shot to the sky, seconds before a voice boomed. "KAKAROT!"

A man wearing black pant, black boots, and thick rubber chest armor floated down just on the edge of the island. His black hair extended down to his waist and on his right ear was a head set of sorts. The ear piece was green and a green half visor hovered in front of his right eye. Looking around, they watched as yellow numbers flashed on the visor, before the man smirked.

"You've grown. Even still I recognize you kakarot." The man said, confusing the group. "That's right, don't you remember your name."

Goku's face scrunched up in confusion once more as Krillin spoke. " This guy must be nuts."

" Kakarot, what have you been doing all these years. Your mission was to exterminate the life on this planet, why hasn't your mission been completed?" The man said, slightly frustrated.

Krillin, upon noticing the man eying Goku curiously stepped forward. " Listen mister, I think you've got the wrong party." The man smirked. " Shoo. Shoo. Allow me to show you off the island." Krillin stepped forward, causing the numbers on the radar to blip a couple times.

The man's brown belt began to glow before it shot out and sent Krillin flying from the powerful hit. Naruto looked at him shocked, as he noticed the fluffy brown belt was actually a tail. Ignoring Goku as he called to the bald man, Naruto turned to the man.

" What's with the tail?" The blonde questioned, causing everyone to look at the tail in wonder. " You some sort of monkey."

Goku looked at him shocked. " He's got a tail too!" Goku spoke still in surprise.

The man smirked again and crossed his arms before speaking. " So you know who I am at least?"

" What are you talking about, I've never met you before." Goku call placing a hand on Gohan, who had wrapped around his leg. " Gohan, get back." The small boy ignored the order, instead clung harder, crying. " Daddy"

The man's smirk faded as he growled. " Grr. Tell me you must have suffered a serious blow to the head when you were young right?"

" What?" Goku retorted, clearly frustrated with the unknown man.

" When you were a kid, did you ever suffer from head injuries." The man said as he watched Goku try to pry Gohan off. " Did you hear me?!" The man said stepping forward as Bulma took Gohan.

Goku growled in response. " Yes. I don't remember it very well, but I did hit my head as a child, heh I even got the scar to prove it."

The statement made the man frustrated. " Fool! You forgot."

Before Goku could respond, the old man decided to speak. " Goku, there's something your grandfather told me that I think you should know. Along time ago, he found a spaceship of sorts in the woods. Laying in the ship was you. Gohan tried to take care of you, but you were wild, uncontrollable, and unusually powerful. You outright refused Gohan's kindness, until one day there was an accident. You fell into a ravine and badly injured your head, you recovered, but you were different. After that day, you were calmer, happy and loving."

Goku looked at the old man questioningly. " You mean I'm from outer space?"

" Yes, it seems that way." Came the reply from the old man.

Turning back to the tailed man, Goku queried. " Who are you then and what do you want from me?"

As Krillin began to get up, the man answered. " I want to put you to work." Came the short reply.

"Goku, be careful, he's not normal." Krillin called as he walked towards the group.

The man snorted. " You are not normal either my forgetful friend. You, like me, were born on the great planet vegeta. You are a space fighter, a saiyan warrior just like me."

The shinobi looked at the two shocked, having never dealt with warriors that weren't human or summon.

The man smirked once more. " Allow me to introduce myself. I am Raditz, your elder brother." Every eye widened, but the shinobi who had no idea what was going on.

" Goku has a brother?" Came the question from Krillin.

Goku's fist clenched hard as he growled at Raditz. " Why should I believe you?"

" Yeah, if he's from your planet, then why does he live on earth." Krillin threw in.

Raditz smirked. " Simple really. We saiyans can be considered planet brokers of sorts. We find planets that would go for high prices and purge them of life, making the ready for sale. So when are client requested a planet such as this one, we sent Kakarot down to clear it of life. You see, for the strong planets we must send out our adult fighters, but for weak planets such as this one, one of our babies will suffice. Kakarot was sent to clean up this planet, but he obviously forgot his mission."

Everyone around growled, but it was Naruto that spoke. " If what you say is true, then you saiyans are abominations. To send a baby out into the depths of space alone with no one to teach them or nurture them is barbaric." The jinchuuriki spat.

" Enough, don't get me mad. Kakarot, with the help of the full moon, you could have destroyed them all in just a few years if only you had remembered." Raditz growled.

" Full moon, what does that have to do with anything." Goku called, shocking Raditz.

" Even with memory loss, surely you must transform at the full moon like every…" Raditz then noticed his brothers lack of a tail. " What happened to your tail?"

Goku looked confused for a moment. " It was removed a long time ago."

" Fool! Do you know what you've done?! Your true power is gone now that you have lost the ability to transform at the full moon. Now I see why you are on good turf with such weaklings!" Raditz growled.

" Listen! This is my home and these are my friends so it doesn't matter what you say I am. And you don't seem like any brother I'd wanna have. My name is Goku and I live here! Now leave us alone."

" Yeah just go." Bulma called. " Yeah leave us, and even if he was your brother, he doesn't have to destroy peaceful planets like you do." The old man called. " Goku even saved this planet once mister, so go away." Krillin stated.

Raditz chuckled. " Sorry, no can do. Our home planet met with an unfortunate accident. Three years ago a large comet smashed into it, causing it to blow, wiping out everyone left on the planet. Only a few survived, you Kakarot are one of them. Now, you are eeded. We have a planet that is sure to bring in premium rate, but the job requires more man power. That's were you come in Kakarot. So what do ya think?" Raditz was now face to face with Goku, who backed away slightly. " Are you excited? You should be. I've come to tack you back into the fold."

Goku was in front of Bulma and Gohan, who was whimpering in fear.

" I've had enough." Goku called. " You don't have to worry about that, the answer is no." Naruto walked up to Goku, followed by Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

Raditz looked surprised as his scouter blipped when Sakura stepped in front of it. " Well it seems someone else has saiyan blood."

Naruto and the other's looked at Sakura in shock, having not expected on of their own to be an alien. In fact, from the shock look on her face, Sakura must not have known either. All of them stared once more as the scouter blipped at Gohan.

Raditz smirked, noticing the boy's tail. " Now that's a true saiyan. Since you won't come along, I'll that the boy instead and I'm sure there's something we can do about the girl's tail."

Naruto and Goku slid into a stance, Naruto's surprising his team. " We'll see." The two called together.

Naruto made a quick hand sign and several clones popped into view around Sakura and Gohan.

Raditz looked at the clones. " Impressive, if you were a saiyan I'd bring you also, but alas this is a saiyans job." Goku growled. " I see it brother, the fire in your eyes. Come with us brother, it's in your blood, you love to fight."

The elder brother stepped forward. " Now then." Goku tensed as he continued forward.

" Get 'em dad." Gohan called from the center of the clones.

" I'm with you Goku." Krillin called stepping up beside Goku and Naruto.

" Stay close to Sakura and Gohan." Goku called as raditz closed in on them.

Naruto looked at his opponent carefully. " Heh, finally a challenge."

Everyone looked on in surprise as the blonde grinned. " Oi dobe, what are you talking about." Sasuke called.

" That. It's always dobe this, dobe that. Did it ever occur to you all that I was hiding my strength." Naruto's statement surprised all of them, especially Kakashi, who figure there was something wrong with the blonde.

Kakashi had always wondered how the blonde could pull of such elaborate pranks, but fail the genin exam twice.

Before anyone could comment on the statement, raditz laughed. " Boy, you would make an excellent saiyan. Too bad you aren't though, you could probably have surpassed me one day." raditz blurred out of view and appeared in front of Goku, his knee in Goku's stomach.

Naruto watched as Kakashi lifted his headband, revealing his Sharingan. Naruto grinned before activating his Rasengan.

" So you changed your eyes, do you really thin that's going to help you." Raditz said.

Naruto knew he was right, as all of the large circles but the one above his brain was covered in armor. The armor was too thick for a kunai to pierce. Naruto charged forward and attacked, only to be dodged and kicked in the back. As Naruto hit the ground, Sasuke charged forward, making handseals.

" Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu." The raven haired Uchiha called breathing out fire. The fire hit raditz and did nothing, other than singe his armor slightly.

With a growl, several clones charged and attacked. Raditz swung his foot out, destroying a vast number of clones, before leaping in the air and destroying more with a beam of energy. Sasuke charged at the saiyan with a kunai in each hand. The man dodged the boy, before kicking him away as a kunai flew at his back. Dodging the kunai, raditz heard a loud chirping.

Turning, he saw Kakashi behind him, lightning held in his hand as the chirping became screeches. " RAIKIRI." The copy nin called charging forward.

The Raikiri tore at the ground as Kakashi neared his target, only to be dodged and have his attack hit the ground in a large explosion. Raditz smirked and grabbed Gohan by his shirt, before knocking Sakura out and throwing her over his shoulder. A shockwave erupted beneath raditz as he took to the sky.

OKAY tryin this out. I read the original and was surprised that Gogeta48 didn't continue. Oh well. I decided to try my hand at it so here it is. I have another story coming out, but it will wait for awhile. Check out my trail run harry potter story. Lightning Mage. I will be updating my other stories, but two of them will be put on a temp hiatus because I have no clue where their going. I will try to get them back on track, but I'm focusing on other stories for the time being. Until next time

RASE OUT


	2. Chapter 2

KI WIELDING NIN

CHAPTER 2

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke as Naruto took off across the water. Carrying the Uchiha on his back, he couldn't help but stare as his blonde student continued to charge across the water. Naruto ignored the other two and charged after his opponent, sparing a quick glance to the green figure that flew over his head. Sasuke glanced at Naruto as his blue eyes flashed red.

Before anything could be said, Naruto glanced back. Flying towards them was a green man and Goku.

" Naruto grab on, Piccolo here will grab the other two." Goku called.

The green man grunted, but grabbed the two and took off with Naruto and Goku close behind. Naruto took the time to take in the newest arrival. The man had dark green skin and wore an all purple jumpsuit, with a white cape. His boots were brown and on his head was a white turban like cloth with purple on the top. A few minutes later, Raditz came into site standing near a pod of sorts in the middle of a clearing.

With a smirk Raditz turned to them. " So brother, you came for your son I see. Come brother, I'll give you one last chance, embrace your heritage and join me or die where you stand." Raditz stated as the landed near him.

Sakura's fist pounded against the red tinted glass on the pod, beside her Gohan continued to wail. The pinkette bit her lip to fight back the tears in her eyes as she embraced the boy in an attempt to stop his tears and hers as well.

Goku growled at Raditz. " Never, what you do is wrong." Goku removed his wristbands and boots, followed shortly by his gi top.

Raditz looked at him surprised as his scouter beeped and the numbers rose. 'His power has risen to 650, hmph, nothing special I can still take him.' Raditz watched as the namekian removed his cape and turban. ' And he goes to 600.' " Well brother, you had your chance, now you die little brother."

A shockwave raced across the ground as Raditz shot at Goku and Piccolo, who charged also. Without warning, a fireball shot at Raditz from Sasuke. The fire did nothing other than irritate the saiyan. Naruto shook his head and made seven clones. Four Naruto's grabbed their partner, the original included and began spinning around. The first clone was released into the air, high above the fight, the next was launched to the left, the one after to the right. The original was launched straight at Raditz who was fighting against Goku. As Naruto closed in on the fight, he grabbed to kunai and began spiralling. Up in the air, the clone flipped backwards, before he began spiralling down towards Raditz. The two clone on each side, pulled out a kunai each and began running towards Raditz. The four clones at the original place pulled out kunai and prepared to run back up. Goku and Raditz sensed the attack, Goku jumped away. Raditz tried, but the clones launched kunai at him as he moved, forcing him to stay in place. The original Naruto held the kunai out in front of him and covered them in chakra. As he neared Raditz, the man smirked and shot and energy blast at him. The attack hit and Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke. Raditz shot the two clones on the side and they vanished. Raditz stepped forward and Naruto burst from the ground and uppercut the saiyan into the air. The clone in the air broke out of his spiral with a burst of charka and landed a kick on the saiyan, causing him to fly towards Goku, who smirked and kicked Raditz into the ground.

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at the blonde in shock. " See, now who's the dobe." Naruto said as Raditz stood.

Goku charged his brother and tried to punch him, only to have his punch caught with ease. Raditz then kneed Goku in the gut, but was kicked back by Kakashi. The silver haired man vanished and reappeared beneath the elder saiyan, before kicking him into the air. Kakashi appeared next to him and grabbed his arm, before spinning around and releasing him towards the ground. Raditz hit the ground with a loud thud and as he tried to stand, Kakashi landed on him. Raditz growled and kicked Kakashi away, only to be kicked in the back by Sasuke. Piccolo smirked at this and lifted two fingers to his forehead. A light orange aura surrounded him as a cackling orange glow grew to existence on his fingers, purple lightning dancing around it. Raditz flew into Goku's foot and flew back into a crater with a resounding boom.

As Raditz tried to stand, Kakashi formed three seals. " Raikiri." Kakashi darted forward as the lightning danced in his palm. Naruto followed closely behind him as ready with his kunai. Kakashi swung his fist at Raditz, hitting his shoulder, only for the attack to bounce off, leaving a slight scorch mark. Kakashi leapt away as Naruto swung his kunai at the man, only for the kunai to dig into his armor and stick. Raditz growled and kicked the blonde away, before his scouter beep. Looking at Piccolo, his mouth opened in shock.

" 1400, impossible!" The saiyan called as Piccolo smirked.

Raditz went to charge Piccolo, before he could finish his attack, but failed to realize Goku sneaking up behind him to grab his tail.

As he realized that he couldn't move, his scouter revealed that the attack could kill him. " Stop brother! I'll change my ways. I'll leave this planet and never return, just let go."

Piccolo's eyes narrowed as he saw Goku's grip begin to loosen. " Goku don't it's a trick."

Too late, Raditz felt Goku's grip loosen and smirked before he elbowed Goku in the gut twice and kicked him away with a roundhouse.

" Special beam cannon!" Piccolo let his attack fly, only for Raditz to dodge and the attack hit Sasuke.

With a grunt, Sasuke hit the ground, a gaping hole in his side. Kakashi ran to his student and began performing a quick first aid jutsu. Naruto watched in horror as the boy he thought of as a brother fell to the floor. Sure his pranks and academy grades were an act, but his companionship towards his team wasn't though his crush on Sakura was questionable. With a growl, red chakra surrounded him and his features became more animalistic. Naruto's whisker marks darkened and his hair shot up spike like.

Raditz watched as his scouter beeped. " No way, 1000! Unreal." That was all he could say before the blonde vanished and hit him in the gut. Raditz went flying, only for the blonde to appear behind him and kick him towards the ground. Before Naruto could attack again Kakashi was behind him, restraining him. Naruto struggle against the jounin for a moment, before the aura faded to a dark pink rather than red. Naruto's whiskers returned to normal, as did his eyes. Kakashi let out a sigh and turned back to Sasuke as Piccolo began his attack once more.

" Rest, leave things to me and Piccolo." The namekian grunted in response.

Raditz charged Piccolo, trying to prevent the completion of the technique, but Naruto was there in front of him.

" Not gettin past me." Naruto stated.

Raditz chuckled and kneed the boy in the gut, before slamming him into the ground with a heel drop. Goku charged as Naruto let out a scream. Raditz dodge the attack and slammed Goku's head into the ground.

" Foolish brother, if only you'd joined me, the you wouldn't have to die.

Sakura looked on in agony as she was helpless to help her friends, beside her Gohan continued to wail. With a sob Sakura grabbed her necklace, a golden ape with it's mouth open in a roar.

" Kaa-san, help me. Lend me your strength please."

-Flashback-

" Mommy!" Sakura wailed as she charged into her house.

The black haired woman looked up from her cleaning with a look of worry in her onyx eyes. Her pale skin bringing out her the shine in her eyes. Her pink shirt and skirt covered by a white apron.

" Yes sweetie." The woman called as the pink hair girl collided with her, sobbing. " What's wrong, why are you crying?"

" The kid's at school were making fun of me again! It's not my fault my forehead is big and I have a tail." The girl screamed into her mother's bosom.

With a knowing smile the woman patted the girls head and spoke. " Sakura, be proud of what you are. In a few years everyone will know that your forehead simply holds back an even bigger brain." Reaching around her neck, the woman undid her necklace and put it on Sakura. " Tell you what this necklace, no matter what will always represent how much I love you, that's why it hangs above your heart."

Sakura grinned at her mother. " Thanks Kaa-san."

-Flashback End-

' Kaa-san, thank you.' Sakura thought turning to Gohan who was no longer crying.

Raditz grinned as he raised his hand to finish the two off. His scouter beeped rapidly, making him look around. ' What is that power level.'

Sakura watched as Gohan burst through the ship with a roar. Jumping after him, she watched as he charged Raditz. Looking at her fallen comrades, she let out a growl. The same power that coursed through Gohan, now began to course through her.

' Me and Gohan are the only ones able to save them.' She thought as a tail sprouted out.

Piccolo watched the two, his attack still building. " Goku, look to the crater. It's your son, it's Gohan."

Raditz watched as the scouter rose to 1000 for both. In a flash Gohan was head butting Raditz, who flew back, only for Sakura to appear above him and kick him in his head. Raditz hit the ground, his left eye leaking blood as he closed it. Naruto and Goku watched as the energy faded from the two when Raditz knocked them out. A kick to Sakura's head and a kick into Gohan's gut.

" Stupid brats." Raditz raised his arm to finish Sakura. " One dead won't matter."

Naruto growled as he stood and charged the saiyan, before kicking him in the gut.

" Little brat." Raditz called.

Naruto began attacking with swift punches and kicks. " Try for something original." Raditz growled as he attempted to dodge the attacks. Without warning Goku latched onto Raditz, with Naruto following suit.

" Piccolo do it now." Goku yelled.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura and Gohan, moving them out of the way and checking to make sure they were ok.

" Hey do it." Naruto called, making Piccolo smirk in response.

Shaking his head he began his attack once more. " You two are something else. Now don't let go, it will take some time to prepare this attack."

Raditz shook as he fought against the two. " Let go."

" Piccolo, hurry up." Goku called as he struggled to hold onto the saiyan.

Raditz growled. " You fools! How do you expect to dodge that beam when your this close."

Naruto chuckled. " Heh simple we don't." Kakashi's eyes widened as he heard that.

" Naruto, let go." Kakashi called.

Naruto turned to his sensei. " Sorry sensei, looks like this is the end for me. Take care of Sasuke and Sakura kay."

Piccolo chuckled. " Naruto, you're a brave kid." ' Be thankful the dragon balls exist.'

" Piccolo, my ribs are breaking, hurry." Goku yelled.

Raditz looked at the namekian as his scouter beeped frantically. " What 1750! No that can't be right!" Turning to Goku he spoke. "Let go now or were both history."

Goku grinned. " Scared?!"

" Are you crazy?! Don't give your life for these people, we need every saiyan we can get." Raditz pleaded.

" Heh nice to know you care." Goku responded.

Piccolo aimed his arm. " Prepare yourselves Goku, Naruto." Piccolo called before releasing his attack.

Kakashi looked on in horror as the attack pierce Naruto's body and continued on into Raditz. " NARUTOOO."

Naruto fell to the ground a smile on his face as he passed. No one noticed the red energy burst from him and vanish into the ground. Naruto's body vanished seconds later, shocking Kakashi. Kakashi turned to piccolo for an explanation, but he and the others were crowded around Goku's body. ( A/N: Sorry bout this, but I'm being lazy now. Insert a tearful goodbye and an explanation about dragon balls here. Goku's body fades away, after Raditz tells that other saiyans know of the dragon balls. Bam here we go)

' Any wish, I could get the power I need to defeat him.' Sasuke thought.

With a look to Krillin, Piccolo grabbed Gohan and Sakura. " I'll be taking these two to train them. We'll meet up with you all in a year."

" Wait, the pink haired one is my student. I've lost one, I won't lose another." Kakashi stated.

Piccolo shook his head. " Your attacks did nothing to Raditz and if these other saiyans are as strong as he said, then these two will need to learn how to fight. You will probably be training with Roshi." Piccolo didn't wait for an answer, instead he shot off with the two and vanished into the sky just as Bulma and Roshi pulled up in a capsule plane.

" Hey guy's where's Goku and that blonde kid?" Bulma asked.

Every head turned away from her as a mournful silence covered them. " Bulma, Goku and Naruto gave their lives to take out Raditz." Krillin stated.

Bulma gasped and looked mortified for a moment before. " Hey, what about the dragon balls. Can't we still wish them back?"

" yeah, we need to try, but Kami said not to wish them back until after the year was up. You see, there's these guys just like Raditz coming here in a year, their much stronger than Raditz was and he was almost impossible to take down."

Bulma looked shocked. " Then, what are we gonna do?"

It was Sasuke who answered, surprisingly. " We're gonna train, day in and day out. By the time those guys get here, we'll be strong enough to take em."

" Right." Krillin said. " Let's head back to Master Roshi's place we can start our training there."

" Guys Korin said he wants everyone at the lookout now." The fat swordsman Yajurobi called.

" What for?" Yamcha asked.

Yajurobi shrugged. " Don't know, I'm just the messenger. Think he's gonna have you all train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

The z warriors nodded and left, Krillin staying behind to speak with the ninja.

" You guys stayin?"

" Yes they will train with me." Roshi answered.

Sasuke scoffed. " I'm goin. I'm not staying here."

Kakashi sighed but nodded and Krillin grabbed Sasuke and flew off.

" The youth of today, no respect at all." Roshi said. " Well I guess it's my job to train you to perfection."

Naruto looked around the large room. Blue and red people walked around carrying papers to and fro. A large desk sat in the middle of the room, large meaning the size of a building, and behind the desk was an even larger man who looked at the piles of paper sadly. The man reminded Naruto of Sarutobi, forever trapped behind a pile of paperwork.

Naruto sighed. ' I wonder if I'll ever see Jiji and Iruka-sensei again.'

A hand on Naruto's shoulder jerked him from his thoughts. Turning Naruto saw a smiling Goku and…

" Piccolo, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Goku laughed. " Heh, this isn't Piccolo, Naruto. This is Kami, he's the guardian of earth."

Naruto's mouth opened in an o.

" This way you two." Kami called walking towards the desk.

Naruto looked in awe as he got up close to the giant. " So these two are them Kami. Well then, I'll see what I can do, perhaps I should send them to King Kai."

" Actually, I would like Naruto to be trained by Isshun Kage. I believe he would learn a lot more from him than Kai." Kami stated.

The large man rubbed his chin. " Very well, Susano'o, Amaterasu." Yama called.

Two people walked up, the first a man dressed in a blue business suit with short dirty blonde hair walked up. The other was a woman, dressed in a black dress with black hair and pail skin.

" Susano'o, could you take Goku to Snake way and Amaterasu could you lead Naruto to Oblivion Path." Yama asked.

" Wait, what the hell. He gets to go on Snake way and I got Oblivion Path!!! Where the hell is the fairness." Naruto yelled out, his mask coming back to surface.

" Well, Naruto, in order to get to their respective domains, the seven gods put up challenges so that only the most skilled would make it to them. They won't take weaklings under their training." Yama stated. " In fact, only one other person has made it to see Isshun. I think you know him, his name is Minato Namikaze."

Naruto's eyes widened. " The Yondaime. Alright then, bring it on."

" Hey Amaterasu, how long did it take for the forth to make it to the other side of this thing." Naruto asked as he looked at the floating black sand.

The goddess looked pensive for a moment. " I think it took him two months, that was with his hiraishin."

Naruto whistled. " How long is this thing?"

" I think it's about 17253 miles. Not sure really."

Naruto sighed. " Alright then, here I go."

" Hey kid, word of advice." Naruto felt a hand shove him forward. " RUN."

Naruto looked back and saw the trail behind him disappearing. Cursing his luck for pushing the screw me over button when he was born, Naruto shot forward as fast as he could.

Sasuke groaned as he was knocked into a wall. " Hey man, you gotta work with me. You keep running off and we'll never beat these guys." Yamcha.

Sasuke growled and stood. " I don't need help, I'll win on my own." Sasuke charged forward again.

Sakura and Gohan looked at the large dinosaur in front of them and ran.

Kakashi's sweat dripped from his face profusely, causing him to remove his mask. For an old man, Roshi was tough. Almost as tough as Sarutobi.

Goku let out a loud yell as he fell from snake way, hands reached for him, pulling him beneath the clouds. With a loud growl, Goku shot forward just barely catching the edge.

Naruto panted heavily as he rest on a large platform. He had been running for at least half a day, though with the sky staying blue he couldn't tell. He always stayed just above the falling road, just enough so that he wouldn't trip. After two hours, lightning started striking the road and fire balls shot at him forcing him to dodge. Several times he almost fell and the only thing that saved him was a well placed kunai with a quick Kawarimi. A large white platform appeared and when it didn't fade away, Naruto sat down for a breather. With a sigh as he looked on he stood.

' No more resting, got a long way to go.' Naruto thought before he shot forward, the platform vanishing and the road fading once more.

-SOMETIME LATER-

Sasuke smirked as his Sharingan predicted the right jab. Dodging was easier, but it still took speed and training to move. More time in the Chamber.

Sakura groaned as she dodged the punch sent to her face, only to be kicked in the gut. She saw Gohan charging her and kicked out hitting him towards Piccolo, but got hit in the back by Piccolo's clone.

Kakashi stood on the water and concentrated. His palm was held to the side, cupped over the other palm. A light blue energy ball began to form in his hand, small at first but gradually growing. He let out a breath and forced his hands forward.

" Ha." The energy wave that shot forward was small, but still strong enough to send the water raging away.

" More power, focus." Roshi called.

Goku reached out to the monkey he was supposed to be catching, only to fall shot by inches. With a growl he tried again.

Naruto grinned, the road was finally ending, a floating island was in sight. Inches away, Naruto jumped and was struck by lightning. He fell to the island smoking. A loud laugh forced its way out of his lungs, he was smoking, but laughing happy to be on land.

" Hmm you here already. Good job, beat the last record by three weeks." A voice called.

Naruto looked up and saw an old man standing in front of him. The old man had long white hair tied in a ponytail. He wore white garments that reminded him of the Hyuugas. On his shirt was the kanji for flash. His ears were pointed and his canines sharp. His eyes were silver.

" You mean I beat the forth's record even though he used hiraishin?" Naruto asked. " Yahoo." Naruto leapt up forgetting his fatigue and injuries.

" Alright then kid. My name is Isshun Kage, you may call me either name. Your training begins now. We have a little under eleven months to get you strong enough to face the saiyans."

**End. Whoooo another chapter done. Excuse it if it's not accurate, I'm writing off of memory now. My computer is down so this is the best I can do till it gets back up. I forgot to mention my thoughts on the word Rasengan last chapter so here I go:**

**The word Rasengan means spiralling sphere, rasen meaning spiral, gan meaning sphere. SharinGAN means mirror wheel eye. ByakuGAN means all seeing eye I think. Then there's RinninGan. All of the eye kekkei genkai end in gan so I figure it translates to eye. So therefore Rasengan may be able to be translated into spiral eye correct. **

**don't know if it works that way, I'm not Japanese, but these are my thoughts. You gotta problem take it up with my people. I'm still undecided about the pairing, the challenge was naru/saku but I'm not a fan of that pairing. If I can manage it I'll do it, if not it's Sasu/saku and naru/oc. Well that's all.**

**Until next time**

**Rase Out**


	3. Chapter 3

RASENGAN NIN TALES BOOK 1: KI WIELDING NIN

CHAPTER 3

Sasuke watched in wonder as the called out a large dragon from the seven small balls.

" **What is your wish?"** The dragon asked, his voice booming out.

" Mighty Shenron, I wish Goku and Naruto back to life." Krillin called.

The dragon was silent for a moment, it's eyes glowing gold. **" Your wish has been granted."** the dragon vanished, the sky returned to normal.

The dragon balls turned to stone, lifted into the air, and shot off in seven different directions.

" So, where are they?" Sasuke asked.

Krillin chuckled. " Well, now they have to come back. Our job was simply to bring them back to life."

Sasuke growled and stomped off to train more. The saiyans would arrive any day now, and Sasuke sure as hell wasn't gonna wait on the dobe to arrive to fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura looked at her reflection in the water and trimmed her hair, cutting it just short of her shoulders. With a sigh she looked over to where Gohan was sleeping. Tomorrow they would be heading back, they would meet up with the others. Sakura was happy that she would see Sasuke, but at the same time, she felt as if her feelings towards him weren't as strong. Whatever, she was gonna finish her grooming and then going to sleep, she would figure everything out tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Say Master Roshi, you wouldn't happen to have anything like this around here would you?" Kakashi asked holding up his last copy of Icha Icha.

" Hmm, no I can't say I do. Why don't you head in town and check things out there." Roshi said taking the book.

Kakashi sighed, withdrawal was kicking in, he could feel his body shutting down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looked back as he leapt off the island, he would miss the place. Sure he had no love for that sadistic bastard that called dodging lightning bolts and fireballs blindfolded training, but he love the tranquil setting of the place. The time spent there had finally washed away the last few pieces of his mask, because he took it off at the drop of a dime against Raditz his body didn't respond well to the removal. He landed on the black road and took off running. Apparently Isshun figured if you could make it there at the normal fall, then on the way back you should be fast. The road fell faster this time, but Naruto remained in front of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku was to wait for Naruto before the two headed back to earth, Kami would come to take them back to the look out. Goku sighed and sat down to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-The next day-

Sasuke, Sakura, and Gohan stood watching their position for where the saiyans would come in. Sasuke knew something was wrong when Sakura didn't try to glomp him the second the met back up. Sure it didn't bother him, but she kept staring like she was fighting to restrain herself. With a quick glance, Sasuke took in Sakura's entire demeanor, clothes and all. She was wearing a white shirt and red pants, contrary to her normal attire. Her shirt was more of a chinese gi top than a tee shirt, it had a red trim. Her tail was wrapped tightly around her waist, like a belt. Her pink hair was darker, almost a light red, and her eyes showed only confidence. She was calmer than normal.

Sakura tried to keep her eyes off of Sasuke, but it seems her fangirl tendencies weren't completely lost. She noted that Sasuke was no longer wearing the Uchiha clothing, instead he wore a dark blue gi top with a the Uchiha insignia sewn into it. His pants were black, with his kunai pouch tied to his waist, Sakura had long since stopped using hers. Sasuke's hair had grown and now parts of it hung down in the back, giving him a more regal look than a duck's ass. Strapped to his back was a katana, with no guard. His eyes flashed back and forth from his Sharingan.

" So, they're supposed to be here today." Sakura stated. " I wonder how much Naruto has changed."

Sasuke grunted. " Hmph, he was supposed to have gotten special training. He better hurry though, or the saiyans will be beaten before he gets back."

Before anything else could be said, Sasuke's eyes shot to the sky. Sakura sensed them as did Gohan.

" Here they come." Sasuke called, he could feel everyone converging towards them.

"It appears they were waiting for us..." Vegeta spoke to his comrades.

"Wow what powerful auras! I can feel them... It's over whelming!" Sakura was slightly scared, but one look at Gohan showed he was more scared. Gohan nodded shakily in agreement.

The Saiyans landed two meters in front of them. "So we meet at last." Vegeta greeted.

"The pleasure's mine." Piccolo returned as he landed near them . "Just for the record, why did you guy's come here? We won't hurt you if you don't mean to do any harm." Piccolo questioned.

"That voice. I see. You're the one who defeated Raditz a year ago right?"

"My voice?"

"Didn't Raditz tell you?" Vegeta asked, tapping his scouter. "Our scouters also work as communicator's." Nappa squinted his eyes.

"The green one's from Namek right?" Nappa enquired.

"Yep he's from Namek alright. No wonder Raditz had such a hard time with him and Kakarot." Vegeta answered. Piccolo was surprised by what they said.

"So I'm an alien huh? I was wondering about the antennae. You just gave me some insight to my heritage." Piccolo wasn't surprised really.

"We didn't know you were from outer space sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Wow! Is that true Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

'How come I didn't know this?' Piccolo asked himself.

"You didn't know huh? That's a surprise." The female spoke, her black eyes boring into him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You feel that!" Krillin called out to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked to Krillin. "What was that odd storm?" Kakashi asked. "It seemed unlike anything normal." Krillin nodded.

"We summoned the dragon not long back." Krillin replied.

"How long will it take for Naruto and Goku to get here?" Kakashi questioned.

"We have no way of knowing. Hopefully they will make it to help." Krillin answered.

"There!" Krillin pointed to Piccolo, Sasuke, Gohan and Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Now tell us were the dragon balls are." Nappa growled.

" Heh, you won't find them for a year." Krillin stated as they landed. " We already used them."

Nappa growled impatiently. " Look, we know they're here, so just tell us where they are and you get a quick death." Nappa stated glaring at the bald man.

" Listen, we have powers beyond your imagination, we can kill you in an instant." Koukyo Tsurai (Tsurai Koukyo the Japanese way around. Means Painful Demise).

Kakashi looked at Piccolo. " These them?" Piccolo nodded in return. " Right then." Kakashi wore a blue gi with the symbol for Kame on the back and the symbol for lightning on the front.

"Tell us were the dragon balls are or suffer." Nappa stated.

The group tensed and prepared to fight. " Try it and die." Sasuke called as a loud noise was heard.

Looking up they saw a group of choppers hovering near by. Nappa smirked and shot three down, causing the others to fly away.

" It appears they won't tell us were the dragon balls are Nappa." Vegeta stated.

Nappa smirked. " Oh yeah, let's see how strong they really are." Nappa turned to the z warriors, his scouter beeping.

His first target was Gohan. "The kid's at 1100." Next was Sakura. "1500." Then it fell to Piccolo. "The Namek is at 1600." Then it was to Kakashi. "1550." Then it came to Krillin "1300." Lastly Sasuke. "Same as the Namek's: 1600." Sasuke smirked. 'That's what they think. My power is greater than that' Sasuke mused to himself.

"Nappa. These will be no good." Koukyo spoke to her gigantic companion.

"Huh?"

"These guys can sense energy. They know how to raise and lower their power levels."

"Ah yes. That weakling Raditz was fooled by the power ratings." Nappa reminded himself. With that they took off their scouters.

"Weakling?" Kakashi and Piccolo asked. This caught them off guard. If Raditz was a weakling to them, what were they?

"Nappa, let's leave the Saibamen to them!" Vegeta ordered.

"Heh. You know how to party." Nappa said

Everyone looked about. "Saibamen?" Krillin asked.

"I don't see any." Gohan added. Kakashi raised his headband, revealing the Sharingan in his left eye.

"Be prepared for anything." Kakashi advised. Nappa pulled out the container.

"There's only 6; looks like we get to have some fun after all." Nappa declared, grinning slightly. He then proceeded to plant the seeds the saibamen were in.

The group tensed and watched in fascination as little green men broke out the ground. "Hn. They look like walking vegetables to me." Sasuke declared, clearly unimpressed by his opponents. That was wiped away as the saibamen circled them. Sasuke activated the Sharingan to keep up with their movements. This act on their eyes didn't go unnoticed by the Saiyan's, but they didn't know what to think. The saibamen quickly jumped destroying the surrounding ground.

" That it." Sasuke asked uninterested. " Intimidation tactics from a vegetable. These saiyans are pitiful."

Nappa growled and prepared to charge when Vegeta held his hand out. Before he could speak, Tien and Chiaotzu flew in, followed shortly by Yamcha.

" 9 against 6, the odds are against us wouldn't you say Nappa." Vegeta smirked. " Well then, lets make things interesting. One on one matches. You win and you fight us you lose and… well at least you tried. So what do you say?"

Krillin looked to the others. " We should do it, it will give us time to stall for Goku and Naruto."

Sasuke snorted and turned away. " Whatever, not like that dobe could ever surpass me."

" We'll do it."

Tien stepped forward. "I'll go first. I've been looking for some action." He declared, caring little for the opinions of his friends. "Besides, it's not like I'm scared of little green men for outer space."

"You go first." Vegeta ordered a saibamen. "And go all out till your hearts contempt."

The two stood there, staring each other down. The saibamen ran forward, making the first move. Tien attacked, giving a blow to the chest. Tien rushed after the airborne saibamen. Flipping in mid-air, the saibamen rushed towards its adversary. Before they met, its head spilt open. A spray of dark green liquid flew at Tien. Tien moved out the way in time. The liquid hit the ground, dissolving where it touched, revealing its true nature to be that of acid. Tien appeared behind the saibamen and hit it in the back of the head. He followed up with a kick, sending it airborne once more, before pointing one finger at it. "Dodompa Ray!" A thin yellow beam travelled at it, and pierced the green creature's chest.

"No way! They ALL have 1200! The same level as Raditz!" Nappa yelled in disbelief. "There's no way they could beat it!" He continued.

"Now you see my point Nappa." Vegeta spoke slightly smugly. Nappa grumbled.

"Saibamen are weak anyway, we can beat all of those warriors without breaking a sweat, what are you worrying so much for you big oaf?" Koukyo finished.

The saibaman started to stand. "Tien! It's getting back up!" Chiaotzu yelled out to his long-time friend. Tien turned back to it. Before it could go for another round, Vegeta blow it up.

"Vegeta! Why?"

"He wasn't of any use to us." Koukyo answered Nappa in Vegeta's steed. Everyone looked shocked at what happened.

"So who's going next then?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"I'll go!" Yamcha decided. "I'll show these goons what were made of!" He declared confidently, walking forward before getting into stance.

"You go next!" Nappa commanded one of the saibamen.

'Hurry Goku...' Krillin thought desperately, the others were confident, but he wasn't. These Saiyans were monsters. Couldn't they sense the power of these aliens?!

Yamcha ran forward. As the two got close both vanished at high speed. "Where'd they go?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan. They're moving too fast for your eyes to follow. Concentrate... Feel their energy. We can all see it. Only you need to now find out how to do that." Piccolo explained. Gohan concentrated. It wasn't long before he could see the blurs. Gohan blinked. "Now you see."

The battle between the two raged on. Sparks flew between the two. Yamcha sweep kicked the saibamen before giving chase and attacking from the right. The saibamen grabbed his arm before throwing him away. Then attacking, Yamcha vanishes and appears behind it. His hands cupped. Blue energy glowed in his hands before launching it on the saibamen. It crashed into the ground.

Yamcha landed by the crater. "Heh. We're in a whole other league." Yamcha declared. The long haired ex-bandit turned to the Saiyans. "Why don't I take on the other 4?" The saibamen in the crater jumped.

"Yamcha!" Krillin screamed. Yamcha turned but the saibaman wrapped it's arms around him.

"Let go!" He yelled desperately, trying to force it off. It tightened it's grip. It grinned before glowing brightly. An explosion swept the area. "Argh!" Yamcha screamed in agony. The smoke cleared. There was a crater... But no Yamcha.

"Hn. Guess it's a draw!" Vegeta announced, before chuckling.

Krillin growled and began charging his energy his hands held over his head. " This Is For You YAMCHA!!!" The bald man yelled tossing a yellow energy ball at the rest of the saibamen, who scattered away.

Krillin pulled the attack up as it neared the saiyans. The ball shot into the air and Krillin brought his hands down, the ball followed and split into several smaller balls that crashed to the ground hitting all of the saibamen but one, along with the saiyans. A cloud of dust covered the area.

Krillin panted heavily as he looked at the area, the attack took a lot of ki. " Wow Krillin." Gohan called.

" Yeah that was cool." Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke scowled lightly. " Hn. I could've done that." The Uchiha was clearly unimpressed.

A silhouette appeared in the dust and the last saibaman leapt from the dust towards. " Oogigigigi." Sasuke snorted at the plant creature.

Sasuke flashed to the other side of the saibaman, his sword drawn. Turning back towards the others he sheathed his sword. As the sword clicked in the sheathe, the saibaman split in half and exploded.

" Oh the pretty boy has some skills after all." Koukyo called. " And here I thought he could only run his mouth."

Sasuke growled. " Keep talking and I'll show you why the Uchiha clan is feared."

Nappa stepped forward. " Well then, let's go pretty boy. Beat me and you can face her."

Sasuke went to step forward when Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. " You want the student, you go through the master."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just remember not to kill the namek." Koukyo ordered in a serious tone, no smile was upon her face, she was in fact frowning. "He's going to tell us the locations of the 7 dragon balls."

Nappa nodded. "Yeah yeah..."

Both got into stance. Kakashi's eye span as his eyes connected with Nappa's, he looked at the sharingan. 'What's with that' "Freaky eye?" Kakashi finished.

Nappa stumbled on his train of thought. 'What the!? Can he' "Read my mind?" Kakashi completed Nappa's sentence once more. "Look you fool!" "Stop doing that!" Kakashi and his opponent spoke in unison. Nappa growled.

"Nappa!" Vegeta yelled.

"What?!" He screamed, irritation evident in his voice.

"Don't fall for stupid tricks. Just kill them!" He commanded.

"I was going to do that!" He responded, indignance was just one of the things he felt at that moment.

Wasting no time, he jumped forward. Kakashi followed the movement and copied it. A punch flew a Kakashi, who attempted to dodge it and barely succeeded, before a kick also came his way, he ducked under it and tried to retaliate with a roundhouse kick, Nappa blocked it and responded with his own roundhouse kick, Kakashi failed to react in time and was sent flying.

'He's too fast. If it wasn't for the sharingan...' Kakashi couldn't even blink before another punch connected with his face. Flipping over Kakashi pulled out a scroll. 'Let's try surprise tactics...' Kakashi bit his thumb opening the scroll.

Nappa just blinked at the man. 'Paper? What the hell will that do?'

Kakashi throw the scroll up before going into seals. Everyone but the genin were curious as to what technique Kakashi would unleash. Grabbing the scroll he slammed it down. "Earth style: Summoning: Fang pursuit jutsu!" He yelled.

Nothing happened other than that the ground rumbled slightly. "That was such a damned lame move!!" Nappa yelled, failing to see the true purpose of the mve. His guard was dropped, and the summoned dogs Kakashi had summoned took advantage, and bit into each limb in an attempt to prevent movement. "Argh!" He yelled as the dogs' teeth penetrated his skin. "Bloody mutts!" Nappa screamed in frustration.

"Your future is death" Kakashi spoke ominously, with the hope of freaking Nappa out. His hands moved into four familiar seals before he grabbed his right wrist, and hunched over. "This is why I'm called Sharingan Kakashi... Because of this eye. This jutsu will kill you."

Everyone watched in shock as lightning built up in his hand. "Lightning blade!" He announced. The sound of birds chirping voiced around them. Kakashi began to ran, his arm dragged along the ground, creating a trench, Kakashi was soon in range, and thrust his hand forward.

Nappa smirked. "Die!" He screamed out before his hand met flesh, and pierced through Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened as a hand protruded from the other side of his chest.

"Argh! Sensei!" Sakura yelled shaken by her sensei being suddenly impaled.

Sasuke looked shaken, the memory of his sensei's death for ever in his memory because of his Sharingan.

Blood seeped out Kakashi's mask. He couldn't even speak. Nappa's hand flew up as he threw Kakashi into the air and exhaled a golden beam of energy. Kakashi attempted to block with the still chirping lightning blade, but the beam was too big and he was vaporised. The summons vanished.

"Heh. What a waste really!" Nappa exclaimed. "My future is death. Who in the right mind believes that bull!?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was halfway to the exit on oblivion road when he felt it. Pausing briefly, he almost fell. Someone close to him was dead. But who. Growling Naruto shot forward faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nappa patted his hands. " Now then pretty boy, let's fight." But Sasuke didn't move, shaken, knowing he would need to weaken this guy before he fought him.

Koukyo shook her head. " Nappa's to much of a show off." She and Vegeta watched as Nappa charged his energy. " He's gonna take all our fun."

" On guard, he's gonna attack now." Piccolo warned.

" Well then, since the boy isn't gonna fight, who should it be." The now empowered Nappa called. " You!" He said looking at Tien.

Tien got into stance and Nappa rushed him. As Tien blocked, the power that went into Tien's arm was immense. It was like being hit by lighting.

"Now _this_ is lighting. Nothing that masked wimp had." Nappa yelled swinging his fist down.

Tien went for another block. But the attack sliced right through his arm close to the wrist. Tien screamed in agony as he clutched the stump on his arm. Nappa used the moment of weakness to deliver a powerful kick to the triclops. Tien struggled up and held his remaining hand into a half triangle shape, a yellow glow glew brighter in his hand until Nappa kicked the injured warrior down, he laughed as he held his foot onto Tien's back. Nappa's guard was once more down, and Chiaotzu used the opportunity to latch onto the muscle bound saiyan's back.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien yelled. Nappa flew into the sky, shaking wildly in an attempt to detach Chiaotzu from his back, he hand tried to grab him, but he couldn't reach him. Tien's friend began to glow.

The younger ones turned their heads, not wishing to see another's death. "Don't turn away. Honour is bravery. Just like Kakashi's was." Piccolo spoke in a respectful tone. They slowly looked back.

"Chiaotzu! Get off! That's enough!" Tien screamed desperately.

'Tien is my telepathy working?' Chiaotzu asked. His glow was currently a light blue, but slowly increasing in darkness and brightness.

'I'm going to take this guy to another dimension!' Tien's eyes widened. "Chiaotzu! Stop this! You're not going to take him anywhere! You're... You're not going to die!!" Tien all but shrieked at his companion, tears building in his eyes (minus the top one).

'Goodbye my friends... Goodbye Tien!' Chiaotzu's glow settled on a dark blue and its brightness grew in intensity.

"What!?" Nappa yelled as the energy covered him. He then tried one last power dive onto the rocks below. It was too little too late, a cloud of smoke covered the area as Chiaotzu exploded.

Everyone looked on, most with shock. The smoke slowly decreased in size.

"Guess Nappa bit the dust?" Koukyo spoke in a carefree tone.

"He was always too cocky if you asked me." Vegeta added with a smirk, neither cared that one of them was gone.

"See that? Size is not enough. You must have heart and cunning too." Piccolo spoke softly. Krillin and Tien mourned for their comrade. Looking back up they were shock that Nappa came out of that alive. Smirking as he showed he had no scratch.

"Nappa! That almost had you. You barely managed a defense." Vegeta yelled.

Krillin and Tien looked on shocked. " No way, not even a scratch."

" NO! Chiaotzu has already been wished back once." Tien yelled before charging Nappa in rage.

" Tien no." Krillin called. " We need to work together."

Piccolo shook his head. " It's no use, we have to try to attack while he's on Tien."

" Yeah that might work. Nappa's to much for you to take head on." They flinched at the sound of Koukyo's voice.

Vegeta smirked. " Better pay attention, you might miss your chance."

Piccolo smirked. " Just wait till Goku get's here, you'll see."

" Who's this Goku, is he strong?" Vegeta asked.

" Stronger than you can imagine and he isn't the only one." Piccolo responded.

Tien was sent flying once more as Nappa landed a devastating punch to his face. "Almost time." Piccolo spoke.

"I think I'll send you the same way the other one went." Nappa laughed out s he flew upwards.

He gained some height before diving on him. "Gohan stay here! The rest go!"

"Right!" They responded as one.

The four appeared round him. Piccolo sent a fist to the face knocking him away. Krillin sent an over head blow, sending Nappa downwards.

"Fire you three!" Piccolo yelled. Sasuke and Sakura appeared. "Gohan!" Piccolo yelled trying to break him out of his fear. As Gohan looked at Nappa both the deaths he saw came back to his mind, followed by the deaths of his dad and Naruto the year prior.

Gohan ran away after that, tears leaking from his eyes. "Sasuke, Gohan's ran off." Sakura yelled over to her fellow genin and team mate.

"Double the power then!" Sasuke replied with a smirk as he grabbed the hilt of his sword, causing it to glow a bright blue.

Sakura spread her arms out. "Shenaro!" She yelled gathering pink energy. (Not my idea) "HA!" They yelled, Sasuke unleashed a big blue energy blade.

While Sakura launched 2 pink waves, they twisted around Sasuke's blade, before merging, creating a swirling purple beam. Nappa saw the attack coming and flipped out the way but part of the beam caught his tail, and cut it off, leaving a painful burn on the small part of his tail that remained.

"ARGGGGH! MY TAIL!" Nappa screamed out in agony, before his eyes were set on the two thirteen-year-olds.

"Hn. We missed." Sasuke spoke, slightly disappointed and also slightly happy. He could test his power against this guy one on one now that he was slightly weakened at least, he would be able to see if he was any close to him (You-Know-Who)

"No, we got his tail. Remember... That's their source for most of their power!" Sakura spoke in as calm a voice as she could, though excitement was clear in her voice.

"Hn. Maybe we have a chance now."

"You're in a whole lot of bad luck now! I'll deal with you now!" Nappa yelled in anger from behind Krillin and Piccolo.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Get back to Gohan!" Piccolo commanded.

"Krillin, you know the tri form technique right?!"

"Of course." Krillin responded.

"Then use it." Piccolo ordered. The two split into six; three of each fighter.

The six engaged Nappa with him keeping up with the 6. It didn't last long as Nappa landed a fist to each of them, forcing them to fuse back to one person. Once again they returned to the fight. Piccolo and Krillin were fighting with everything they had but now they were just stalling for time, Tien walked back out to the battle ground. He began to gather energy into the half triangle shape he had made with his hand.

"This is for you Chiaotzu!" He yelled sending a blast at Nappa's back.

This time it did damage. 'With the tail gone it gave an advantage' Sasuke and Sakura thought at the same time.

Nappa's armor was mostly destroyed by the blast. "Whoa! That was close." He yelled in amazement that he survived.

Tien panted from where he stood, with the last Tribeam he had used up the last of his life energy... His body gave way. "No... Way!" He spoke weakly as he died there.

"He gathered everything he had! Grr! Goku! Where are you?! We need you!" Krillin yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Nappa!" Vegeta yelled.

Nappa looked to Vegeta. "What?!" He yelled back, once again annoyed at having his fun interrupted.

This gave the pair time to land back on the ground. Seeing as Nappa had the advantage in the air. Vegeta looked at them.

"This 'Goku'? Is he Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. He laughed.

"Yeah so?! What's so funny?" Krillin screamed at the Saiyan Prince.

"You expect him to beat us? Raditz was a weakling and he couldn't even beat him." Vegeta laughed again.

"Just you wait. You'll get your match in Goku and Naruto!" He exclaimed, hoping that the pair would arrive shortly.

"Hm. Naruto?" The two males asked.

"The boy." Koukyo answered. "He's the one that was mentioned who died with Kakarot. I say we wait. Let's see what they can do. These two seem confident."

"Yeah, he's got my interest too. Fine. Nappa, take a break. We'll wait for them. But only 3 hours." He commanded.

"Fine Vegeta; but only three." Nappa spoke as he landed, his head was hung low in disappointment of having to wait to continue his little 'spar' with the Earthlings.

"You better hope he gets here!" Nappa spoke threateningly, glaring at his opponents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the ever falling Oblivion Path Naruto charged forward, only a ten minutes from the exit, he could almost see it.

' Let's go Naruto, you got people counting on you.' Naruto thought to himself. ' Your ready, you've trained for this, you've fought for this.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Flashback-_

" _Alright kid, put this on." Isshun said, holding out a set of weights. " The entire time you are here, you will wear these. Not taking them off for anything. By the time you leave, your speed and stamina will be tripled, you will make that run on Oblivion Path without stopping."_

_Naruto glared at the man. " Are you crazy, no one can do that, not even the Fourth. That damnable path is too long."_

_A foot collided with Naruto's face several times. " Respect gaki, do not question me. I am called the flash shadow for a reason, I could run the path in twenty minutes. I don't expect you to reach my level of speed, but you will be a tenth of my speed before this training session is over."_

_Naruto grumbled but stood and reached for the weights. The second they left Isshun's hand Naruto fell to the ground._

" _Fuck, shit, damn, fuck. Why the hell are they so damn heavy!!!" Naruto yelled. _

" _No complaining, ten minutes to get them on before I show you why I am one of the seven gods."_

_-Next Flash-_

" _Alright kid, two months left in your training, so I want to do this now." Isshun stated as Naruto sat for a break. _

_Naruto looked up and raised his eyebrows. " Do what now?"_

" _First, I must explain some things. You know of the Kyuubi right."_

" _Yeah, it's a demon fox, nine tails, unimaginable power." Naruto stated, his hand instinctively going to the seal._

_Isshun shook his head. " Wrong. Humans always think what doesn't look like them is a demon, but this is not the case. Kyuubi is a race. As their name states, they have nine tails, but they are not demons."_

" _Then what, and what of the other biju, what are they?"_

_Isshun held out a hand and a black orb appeared in his hand. " The biju are the leaders of this planet, it is not in this universe, nor yours though. Each of the biju rule their race on this planet, but war broke out and the planet has died out. The biju created an alternate dimension and had several of their follows placed in a stasis. The biju then banded together in a small alliance and went off to search for a new planet. It is my belief that before they made it to your planet, they came in contact with the god of chaos who turned that war rage of theirs on the universes. The Kyuubi you know is but a play toy for the god of chaos."_

" _I guess his plans failed, the Kyuubi is sealed in me." Naruto snorted._

" _Not quite, that is what I wanted to speak with you about." Isshun said. " When the namekian's attack hit you, it went through the seal, destroying most of it. The fox took that chance to run free, but at the cost of four tails. Those four tails rest in you and believe me when I say Kyuubi will hunt you done for those tails."_

" _So your saying I have a psychotic five tailed war crazed fox after me. Great, just my fuckin luck." Naruto stated. " So, what's next?"_

_Isshun grinned, causing Naruto to pale. " Next we turn those tails into an energy you can use, cause as of now that energy will only work for one of Kyuubi blood. In one month, the process will be complete, I doubt you'll be able to use the energy right away, but it will be there."_

_Naruto gulped. " One question then. If Kyuubi is a race, then what is his name, the one that was trapped in me?"_

_Isshun chuckled. " Actually, he is a she and her name is Kurai Tatari( Dark Curse, I think)."_

_-Flashback End-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto grinned as he saw the exit, but his grin quickly fade when he saw the road in front of him start fading. " You old bastard, when I see you, you are dead." Naruto yelled before leaping to the exit.

Naruto caught the edge and spun around before laughing towards the island of Isshun. " Made it you old bastard."

Naruto turned to walk away and was hit in the head by a rock. Reaching out instinctively, he caught the rock. Attached to it was a letter.

' _I heard that you miserable brat signed Isshun'_

Naruto sweat dropped before turning away. Naruto walked into the main room where Goku waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's them! Their together now, I'm off!" Kami yelled.

"Fetch them my lord hurry!" Mr Popo said. Kami vanished.

In other world…

Naruto grinned at Goku. " Yo, how was your training?"

" Heh you'll see." Goku replied.

Before anything else could be said between the two Kami appeared. " Goku, Naruto, grab on."

As soon as they got a hand on his shoulder, the vanished. Appearing back in the world of the living Naruto grinned before charging to the edge.

" Naruto, wait" Goku called following behind the blonde.

" Goku, here take these." The white cat Korin called as Goku passed the tower. " It's the last two senzu beans I have, use them well."

Goku caught the small objects as he passed and shot off in the direction Naruto was going.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's go!" Krillin yelled. Both he and Sasuke broke forward going to the side. "Sakura get behind." Piccolo said. "Hai!" Sakura yelled dashing round behind Sasuke.

"Heh. What you worm's going to do?" Nappa said cocky. "Now..!" Krillin yelled. He then unleashed a blast at the ground.

"Shenaro!" Sakura yelled bring her hand's back, forming two pink blades of energy.

"Ha!" Sakura yelled launching them forward. Nappa turned to knock them away. "Ha!" Sasuke yelled launching an attack from the side. "Huh?" Nappa jump's dodging the attack.

"Ha!" Krillin yelled waiting above. Taking the blast. Piccolo dashes forward. Bring his hand back to gather energy for a close range blast. Gohan follows.

Nappa spotting the two turn's in a back flip landing a knee to Piccolo's skull. Then driving a foot, into Gohan's stomach… Sending the boy flying into the stone wall.

"You fool's thought you had him?!" Vegeta yelled. "What a joke of a performance!" Vegeta yelled laughing.

Sasuke growled. "Shut up!" He yelled launching a ki blast. Vegeta just knocked it away.

Kuririn noticed everyone was looking away. 'Now's my chance!' He quickly gathered energy in his hand and formed a blade. "Ki-enzan!" He yelled throwing the disc forward.

Nappa turned to the blade. He sneered. "More tricks?"

"Nappa-- duck!!" Vegeta yelled. Doing so he ducked to the side at the last second. The blade shot by cutting through a cliff.

"Use your head idiot!" Vegeta yelled.

Blood slid down Nappa's cheek. He turned to glare at the bold one. He then launched a ki blast which Kuririn jumped at the last second. As Nappa turned to fire again at Kuririn Piccolo shot Nappa in the back.

Nappa turned to Piccolo in anger. Vegeta laughed. "Bwaa ha ha! Having trouble Nappa?" Vegeta asked. As Nappa got ready to attack Piccolo. Piccolo senses went off.

"Th-that power... No. Powers! Approaching..!" Piccolo yelled.

Gohan gave a light grin. "I feel it too! There huge!" Gohan said. "It's Naruto and Goku!" Sakura yelled. "Tch. 'bout time..." Sasuke said. This got the Saiyan's attention.

Koukyo brought out her scouter. "Hmm..." She said. "Well...?" Vegeta asked. "Th-there are two large power levels'..." Koukyo said.

"How large...?" Nappa asked. "With power levels of 5000..!" She yelled.

"...5000...?!" Nappa yelled. "Nappa takes them out now! They'll only get in our way if their alive! Their bodies will shake them up!" Vegeta yelled.

Nappa looked to Vegeta. "But… The drago-?!" "Well go to Namek for them. After all if one namekian can make these balls. The ones on the planet should be able to do the same..." Vegeta said. Nappa smirked. "Time to die kiddies..."

"Piccolo sensei, run..!" Sakura yelled. "We'll hold him off. If you die the dragon balls are gone!" Gohan added. Piccolo smirked. "Feh. Like you brat's can hold your own..."

Nappa grinned. "Little brat's think you can hold me huh?" He then launched forward. "Don't make me laugh!" He yelled going at Gohan.

"Gohan! Sakura!" Piccolo yelled. Sakura dashed forward. "Argh!" She yelled, throwing a kick. Nappa dodged it. "Stupid girl..!" He yelled slamming his elbow into her leg, snapping it. Sakura yelled in pain. He then continued for Gohan.

A burst of power passed through Gohan. And in an act of heightened speed. He kicked Nappa in the face. Piccolo ducked as the large man flow over him, and into a rock face.

"You ok?!" Gohan asked running over to Sakura. "N-no... My leg's broken." She said.

"I've had it with you!" Nappa yelled launching a ki wave at the two. The two were too stunned to do anything. Piccolo got in front of them at the last second. Taking the blast for them…

As the smoke cleared Piccolo was still standing. "Pi-Piccolo...?" Gohan said as he looked at the namekian. "Heh. Run..." Piccolo said falling forward.

"Sensei..!" Sakura yelled as Gohan ran up to him. "Wh-why did you save us...?" Gohan asked. "Run now.. H...hurry..." Piccolo said.

"Don't worry. Dad will come! And so will Naruto!" Gohan yelled. "Just don't die!!" Gohan asked.

"Heh. One down. 4 to go." Nappa said with a smirk. Gohan slowly stood. "You monster..." He said as his ki flared. "I'll Make you pay!!" He yelled as his aura darkened.

Gohan burst forward with speed and landed a fist to Nappa as stomach. As he flow back ward's he overlayed his hands together above his head. "Masenko!" He yelled launching his attack.

"2800!" Vegeta yelled. "As I thought their powers fluctuate tremendously!" Vegeta yelled. Nappa smirked. '2800 huh?' He then deflected the blast towards Sasuke. Who dodged the attack but got hit by the blast.

Gohan stared. "I-I gave it everything..." He said. "You did your best..." Piccolo said. "I thank you two for being there with me too the end..." Piccolo continued. "The month's I spent with you... Weren't really... That bad." Piccolo's eyes closed. "Don't...die..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's and Goku's eyes widen. 'It's gone!' There speed increased.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nappa laughed before turning to the others. " Now then, I think I'll start with the girl next." Nappa said as he neared the pinkette and lifted his foot into the air. " Die!"

' Sorry guys.' Sakura thought closing her eyes as the foot began it's descent towards her.

A gush of wind blew against her face and Sakura realized that she hadn't been hit. " Sorry I'm late, but this old lady wanted my autograph." A familiar voice called inches away from Sakura. " You know how it is for us famous folk."

Sakura's eyes shot open and standing before her was her blonde teamate in the place where the saiyan once stood. Nappa was on the ground ten feet away. Naruto wore a black gi top with the kanji for flash on the back in orange. Orange stripes lined the side of his shirt and the shoulders. His pants were black with an orange stripe wrapping around the bottom of the left leg. His blonde spikes stood as widely as ever, his blue eyes glowed with confidence.

" Naruto you're here." Sakura said softly.

Naruto turned towards her. " Well yeah, took me awhile, but I made it." Naruto stated lifting her in his arms. " Hold on tight." Naruto leapt up, dodging the blow from Nappa that shattered the ground were he once stood.

" Hey teme, take her for a sec." Naruto stated handing Sakura to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked to Naruto for a second. " Can you handle him?"

" Yea, this will be a cinch." Naruto stated before turning back to Nappa.

" That was a lucky punch, you won't get me again!" Nappa called charging Naruto.

Naruto smirked and vanished. " Hehe now then, eight points to choose from. Heart, liver, larynx, diaphragm, lungs, spine, brain, and kidney, which one to choose from." Naruto's voice rang out from all over with an eerie chill to it. " So hard to chose, so let's go with…."

Nappa whirled from side to side searching for the blonde. " Come out and fight like a man."

Vegeta and Koukyo's eyebrows raised in wonder, the blonde was faster than they thought, they could barely sense them.

" Here, the heart." Naruto called appearing behind Nappa and pressing a ki filled hand to his back.

The ki shot out in a red beam and pierced Nappa's armor and body, blowing a hole in his chest.

" NAPPA!!!" Koukyo yelled as the large man fell to the ground.

Naruto sighed as he stood straight.

Goku landed next to Naruto and frowned. " Did you have to kill him?"

" Yes, letting him live would only allow him to get stronger and come back for revenge, I couldn't allow that." Naruto responded.

Goku sighed and pulled out the senzu beans. Splitting them between the others and Naruto he turned to the saiyans.

"You guys go. Leave this to me and Naruto." Goku told Krillin

"What?" Kuririn asked.

"You guys have done enough. Go to master Roshi's place. There you can recover. I'll handle Vegeta. Naruto can fight the other." Goku said.

Sakura and Sasuke were about to protest. "He's right. You guys did your best. With you being here. You'll only get in the way. Please guy's." Naruto said looking at his teammates.

Sasuke wasn't one to back down. But Naruto was right. "Fine..." Sasuke sighed. Naruto passed Sakura to him.

"Go guys." Naruto said.

"Just make sure you fight a distance away from here. Yamacha and the other's body's are there. We can't have them revived into rotting corpses can we." Kuririn said.

"But Kuririn, the dragon balls are gone. Piccolo's dead." Goku said.

"Just trust me on this Goku. I think I know away to bring them back." He said. Goku nodded trusting his long time friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the other's took off Naruto and Goku turned to Vegeta and Koukyo. "Time for you to fight girl." Vegeta said. "Fine... Just don't die..." She said not meaning a word. 'Because after this fight I'll kill you...' She said to herself.

"Let's fight somewhere else." Goku said.

"That way we don't get in the way of each other." Naruto said.

Vegeta smirked. "Fine with me Kakarot." Goku and Vegeta then took off.

Naruto looked to Koukyo. "I'll make you pay for coming to this planet." Naruto said with a slight glare.

Koukyo scoffed. "Whatever brat." She said. With that both took off.

**End. This is another chapter in and the portal to new ideas. The fights are next chapter, then the beginning of the freiza saga the one after. Naruto will be paired with Koukyo and Sasuke with Sakura. I have decided to make this the beginning of my crossover series, I call the RASENGAN NIN TALES, this is book one. Book two will be in before this one is done, but the beginning will only tell when they leave, with minor spoilers. If the series goes right, then this story will end after the Cell saga ends. Read and review.**

**Until Next Time**

**RASE OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Goku and Vegeta landed in a large rocky region.

"You should be honored you know..." Vegeta said as he and Goku faced off. "A bottom-tier boy like you hardly gets a chance to play with an elite warrior like me..." He smirked. "Saiyan's are tested at birth at their combat aptitude. The pitiful ones are sent to planets like this. One with less serious opponents…"

Goku smirked back. "I'm grateful if that's how I got here. On this planet I've learned that even the lowest born can out do an elite if they work hard enough."

Vegeta chuckled. "At least they have a sense of Humor. Now I'll show you the wall you cannot pass with 'hard work'" With that it went quiet.

Both went into battle stance. Both stared waiting for one to move. Goku jumped forward at speed. Throwing his left fist Vegeta dodged to the side. Then as Vegeta attacked with his left, Goku caught it. And attacked with his elbow, which was blocked by Vegeta's arm. Throwing a kick. Vegeta jumped back to dodge. As he jumped along the rocky area. Goku chased. Vegeta bounced back and throwing an elbow to Goku's face. Goku flipped round and jumped back up only to find Vegeta gone. Vegeta appeared behind and tried to chop at the neck. Goku ducked and tried to kick. Which Vegeta dodged by moving his body back, and tried to kick. Goku quickly dodged to the right. This continued on.

"What's wrong Kakarot?!" Vegeta asked as he dodged to the right of Goku's attack. "Where's your power like the other lad?!" He yelled landing a kick to his stomach. Goku dodged a kick to the head. "Even that boy could defeat Nappa! You must be at least stronger than the boy!" He yelled landing a blow to the head. "Show me!!" He yelled. Goku flipped and landed back on his legs. Vegeta landed not far on a higher rock face.

"Unbelievable... He's just joking around. And he's stronger and faster than me..." Goku said. Vegeta had his arms crossed and was smirking. "Okay then!" Goku called out. "I'll show you." A red aura whipped up. "Kaio-ken!!"

"Tyah!!" Goku yelled throwing his palm forward.

Vegeta jumped up as the rock pillar he stood on got blow up. Goku then blitzed at Vegeta was amazing speed. Landing a fist to Vegeta's face. Then another to his body and finally kicking away. Goku then followed. Vegeta regaining his senses over his shock. Attacked back. Landing a kick to Goku's face.

Flipping over Goku gasped at how that happened. "Heh... If that was your best I'm disappointed." Vegeta said with a smirk.

A bit of blood coming from his lip.

'I can't believe him. But... in a weird way... I'm starting to get kind of excited.' Goku smirked as his Saiyan blood began to build to the thrill of battle. ( I will not be writing this fight, as it goes the same as the original. Sorry to disappoint.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Koukyo landed on beach by the sea.

" Your Fast kid, I'll give you that, but against me your moves won't work." She said.

Naruto grinned and slipped into stance. " Really now, why's that?" Naruto asked.

Koukyo grinned. " Simple…" She said vanishing. " I'm faster than Nappa." She appeared behind Naruto aiming a kick to his head.

Naruto ducked under the kick, his grin still on his face. " I agree, your faster that the other guy, but…" Naruto vanished and reappeared above Koukyo. " compared to the God of Flash himself, your moves are incredibly slow."

Koukyo landed on the ground and spun towards Naruto a grin evident on her pale pink lips. She thrust her hands at the blonde as he did her. His hands had a red ki surrounding them, while hers held a forest green. The two ki's collided point blank causing an explosion that sent the two warriors flying away from each other. Naruto flipped mid air and hit the ground skidding back several feet. Naruto ducked as a punch was sent flying towards his head, but was unable to dodge the knee that crashed into his chest. Naruto cough and shot upward with a shoulder charge at point blank range, knocking Koukyo away momentarily. Naruto spun and kicked out, hitting the saiyan in the side, sending her back even more. Koukyo shook off the slight daze and punched out, her fist colliding with the one aimed at her. Naruto flipped back and grinned once more, before vanishing and appearing behind Koukyo with a ki covered foot aimed towards her head. Koukyo ducked beneath the kick the grabbed the leg and swung Naruto away. Naruto flipped mid air, righting himself, only to see a green ki blast a foot away from him. With no time to dodge the blonde threw up his arms in hopes of blocking most of the damage. A cloud of smoke covered Naruto and Naruto was sent flying back into a cliff as Koukyo followed up with a powerful kick.

" Your good kid, but you've got a few years of training to do before you could hope to beat me." Koukyo taunted.

Naruto growled as he pulled himself free of the rubble that was once a cliff. Naruto charged ki into his right arm, and dashed forward. Koukyo dodged the punch which collided with the ground instead. Her eyes widened as a large crated was made.

" What the hell was that?" Koukyo thought aloud.

" Chikara Yoshiki: Genko( Force Style: Punch) and this is Chikara Yoshiki: Keru( Force Style: Kick)." Her answer came from behind just before Naruto kicked her with a ki filled leg, sending her flying.

Koukyo grunted as she hit the water with an explosive splash and was swallowed by the ocean. With a growl she charged he ki while under water and sent hundreds of green ki balls towards the blonde, sensing him just above the water awaiting her.

Naruto cursed as he dodged the balls, hitting the awkward ones with his Chikara Genko. Finally the attacks stopped and an irritated saiyan appeared in front of a slightly exhausted. Koukyo's leg connected with Naruto's gut, sending him flying back. Koukyo flashed behind the blonde and kicked him in the back, followed up by a ki blast to the back that sent the blonde sailing into the ground with a resounding thud. Taking a moment to concentrate Koukyo pulled together a large amount of ki, hoping to end the blonde before he rose. From his position in the earth Naruto groaned and his eyes widened as he felt the power build up. With a curse he shot from the cloud of smoke and into the air, his eyes widening as he saw and felt the high concentrated ki that was a lime green almost acidic like color. In a hasty move Naruto had a dark red ki blast held in his hands, his Rasengan activating and turning red. Naruto let out a small smile as he saw the spiral appear, not on Koukyo, but on the energy building. The spiral lines were small and only three circles shone on them. Naruto took a deep breath and waited. Koukyo growled and thrust her hands forward.

" Die… Sansei Zen'ya( Acidic Eve)." Koukyo yelled as the energy flew at Naruto.

Naruto stared at the wave of green energy that traveled towards him at high speeds. As the energy wave got six feet from him, Naruto shoved his hands forward with a slight twist. The red ki shot out with several strands of blue chakra swirling around the tip.

" Chikara Dangan( Force Bullet)." The red wave was small compared to the large wave, but it didn't matter.

The red bullet pushed against the circle on the green wave's spiral, forcing it to the side as the spiral split and shattered. Naruto's smile faded as he noticed the wave was still on a path towards him. With a curse Naruto attempted to flash away, but the wave was already upon him. Naruto grunted as he was knocked back, his skin burning lightly and his clothes burning in pieces. Naruto hit the ground once more, but this time he landed on his feet and skid back several feet. Naruto looked up, only to see Koukyo's foot heading towards him.

" Stop holding back kid!" Koukyo yelled as the blonde was shot back. " What happened to you making me pay?" She taunted as Naruto stood.

Naruto deactivated his Rasengan and took a deep breath. " I was holding back because I can see it..." Naruto said. "That look in your eyes..." Koukyo look back at Naruto. "You've never had a good life had you?" Naruto asked. "Pain… Suffering... Hate. I've seen it when I look in the mirror..." Naruto said closing his eyes trying to catch his breath.

"What would you know of it...? You don't know what my life was like." She yelled.

Naruto look at her. " Your right, I don't, but let me tell you about mine. From the day I was born... My father sealed a demon in me. I was hated. Feared. Shunned." Naruto said. "Most of my days from as far back as I can remember..." Naruto continued. "I had to hide for my life. I cried on my own. I had to eat worse thing's the smallest insect wouldn't touch... And all just to see another day sometime's..." Naruto said. "I may not know what you've been through. But I see the pain in your eyes..." Naruto said.

"Shut up!" Koukyo yelled firing a ki blast at Naruto.

"Tell me..." Naruto asked behind her.

Koukyo's eyes widen. 'How he get behind me so fast...?'

She didn't move as Naruto continued. "What was it like before you lost your family...?" Naruto asked. Koukyo grunted.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked. "You would never understand what I've been through..." She said.

"That's true..." Naruto said. "I may not know what it is to lose your family. For someone like me who has lived alone all his life, I can't truly sympathize with what you went through and I'll never know that pain, but right now... At this moment" Naruto spoke. "I want to stop you. More than anything I want to defeat you because you came to earth seeking power... and killed my sensei. You killed many people. Even if it wasn't by your hands. You didn't do anything to stop it. And thus I must stop you" Naruto sighed. "Forgive me..." Naruto vanished as a kick swung at him. Koukyo blinked then look to the top of the cliff. "This time round. I won't be holding back." Naruto said.

He stopped. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and the master of the force style. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. But the only thing you need to know is…" Naruto said. Little spark's of lightening came off him as his eyes opened showing the alluring swirl his Rasengan. "I'm the new yellow flash." Naruto said vanishing.

Koukyo's eyes widen as a fist meets her chest sending her back. She has no time to react as Naruto appears above her axe kicking her chest.

Naruto cupped his hands and filled them with red ki. " Chi…Ka…Ra…DANGAN." The bullet that flew from his hands this time was larger, almost as large as Koukyo's body.

The water exploded as it engulfed Koukyo once more.

Koukyo growled and blasted the water away as she stood and glared at the blonde. "You no good bastard!" She yelled. "I've been kind to you. But now..." She said as her ki began to rise. "I don't care now if your life has been as bad as mine. I can see from here that Vegeta will destroy this planet." She said.

Naruto looked towards the direction the others had flown in and his eyes widened as he picked up on the large build up of energy with his Rasengan.

" Now die! SANSEI ZEN'YA!" The attack was smaller, but Naruto knew at the same time that it was stronger, more concentrated.

Naruto let out a curse and quickly charged a large amount of ki and chakra together in his hands. " CHIKARA DANGAN!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku launched his attack. "Hy--aa!!" Goku yelled as he unleashed his attack.

The two attacks meet in full force. Goku feeling like he was losing ground put everything into his last move "Kaio-ken… Times4!!" Goku yelled.

With the added power boost the attack roared up. "Losing ground…!!" Vegeta yelled.

The kamehame hit. "Yaaaa--!!" Was heard as Vegeta went flying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Koukyo pushed back and fourth. "You can't stop me!" Koukyo yelled. "After I finish with you! I'm going to kill Vegeta! Then my revenge for my family will be complete!" She yelled.

Naruto spoke his last word's. "You fight for only yourself! You fight for revenge! I fight for my friend's! If I had them… my family!" Naruto yelled. "I will not lose. My friend's are behind me! Sorry sensei I must disobey you. Chikara Yoshiki: Koeru( Exceed)!!" Naruto yelled.

Red ki covered his entire body and doubled his attack. "Hargh!!" Naruto yelled forcing everything.

He could feel both his and Goku's battles at their peak. Nothing to do but go all out with a bang. The attack roared forward. Koukyo had no time to react at the attack hit. She was thrown back and upward. Slowly gaining height. She screamed as the attack ate at her back. She could see that she had lost like Vegeta,

'No!' She flipped herself off the blast. "I will not be defeated!" She yelled in the sky. "I will not die... Not till I finally finish my revenge. And Naruto... You my boy. Are in the way. If I can kill you... I know I'm ready." She looked up. 'All I need is the moon' She and Vegeta thought to themselves as they looked up.

The horror came to them as there was no moon when there was supposed to be one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta growled as he flew back down to Goku.

Goku watched as Vegeta landed before him. 'A genki dama's the only way to win…' Goku panted as he looked at Vegeta. 'B-but I can't concentrate enough…'

"You thought you could blow up you moon did you?!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku blinked. "The moon?!" He had no idea what Vegeta was talking about. "What are you….?!"

"Ha! Don't play the fool…." Vegeta called out. "Do you even **know** how we transform by seeing the full moon…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Transform?" Naruto questioned as he stood looking at Koukyo. His body twitched from the use of the Koeru. 'Damn… Why did I believe it would so easy to defeat her…'

Koukyo smirked. "Yeah… The moonlight is only sunlight reflected. And combine gives off a green-spectrum radiation…" She said.

"But… the moon…" Naruto looked above.

"It's gone…"Koukyo stated.

"So why tell me…?" He asked. Naruto blinked as he saw a light begin to cover Koukyo and glanced to the glowing orb. "What the…?" Naruto questioned.

His body stiffened as the energy rose around Koukyo. Naruto glanced and could only stare as Koukyo began to transform and become more ape like. Naruto stumbled back and onto his butt as he could only stare at the large beast.

"Rawr..!" The beast smirked at Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mean while elsewhere Sasuke, Sakura, Gohan and Kuririn looked in the direction of the light. "We have to go back…" Sakura spoke.

"Sakura you can't fight…" Sasuke spoke.

"I don't care. I can fly…" Sakura grumbled pushes out of Sasuke's hold and hovers beside them. "My leg's better… Ok…"

Sasuke just stared. "So you didn't need to be carried?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura grinned. "Err…" She glanced away. "Let's just go… Sasuke we'll go for Naruto."

"And we'll go to dad…" Gohan spoke. They nodded and took off.

Sasuke blinked as Sakura dashed on passed him. 'When she get that kind of speed…?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's yell was drowned out by the blast of water.

The large ape stared at Naruto. "_That all…? Heh maybe I was holding too much in saying if I defeat you. I'm ready to kill Vegeta…_" She growled.

Naruto panted as he pulled himself onto the water. His outfit more or less left to nothing but shorts, sweatbands and boots. 'I can't fight as I am. I made a foolish error. And even with my healing rate. I won't be able to fight… not without using that.'

Koukyo laughed. "_Can't fight... Fine! I'll put you out for good!_" She opened her mouth.

Naruto clenched his fist. 'What am I doing?! Am I giving up? Would Goku-sensei give up…?' His eyes clenched shut. ' Fine, I made a promise, time to go through with it.' Naruto thought calling up the foxes chakra and his own ki.

" I-ichi no koeru(Exceed the first)." Naruto huffed out, allowing both the chakra and ki to mix around his body, flooding him with energy.

"_Die!_" The beam shot out and at Naruto.

'No!' Naruto's eyes snapped open as he was engulfed in the blast.

Naruto vanished and reappeared behind Koukyo, a red ball of energy in his hand. " Chi…Ka…Ra…Doriru DANGAN( Force Drill Bullet)." Naruto roared firing an attack at the large Oozaru.

The bullet that shot forth swirled around, spinning at high speeds. The attack blasted her in the head and knocked her against the cliff.

Naruto panted his arm's heavy. 'I guess that that wasn't enough. If only I could use that technique…'

Koukyo pushed herself up and glared at Naruto. "_So you've still got fight in you… Heh. I'll have more fun with you then…_" She roared.

The cliff side exploded as Naruto impacted it, his body beaten... 'No amount of healings going to help now …' Naruto spoke to himself, before Koukyo gripped him by the legs. "Argh!" Naruto yelled as he hit the sand and water with incredible force. 'The pain… God… the pain…!' Naruto tried to pull himself forward when the foot lightly pressed against his body.

"_Not so fast… Now it's time for you to die…_" She growled. She opened her mouth. "_So long… Naruto Uzumaki!_"

"Kamehame ha..!!" Sasuke roared firing down as Koukyo. The women swung her arm deflecting the blast to Sakura who had tried to attack from behind.

"_Fool's! Thinking that would work…_" Koukyo then turned to Naruto. "_Say goodbye to little Naruto…" _Naruto who was now able to roll over with the release of the foot blinked as he looked at his teammates.

"Get out of here!" Naruto yelled out.

"Sasuke! Let's show her what happens when they mess with Konoha shinobi!" Sakura yelled jumping up, arm's back.

" Hn." Sasuke grunted and activated his Sharingan, while putting a hand on the hilt of his sword. " Alright, lets go." Sasuke shot forward with a quick upward slash of his sword, launching a blue ki blade towards Koukyo.

Koukyo fired a beam at the blade and swung her hand at Sasuke. Sasuke leapt up as Sakura threw a shock tag at the back of Koukyo's head, shocking the great ape. Sasuke grabbed his blade once more and shot off three energy blades.

Koukyo leapt into the air and dodged the blades, only for her tail to get cut off by two pink waves from behind. Koukyo fell to the ground, her transformation fading. The saiyan hit the ground with a loud thud, several feet from were Naruto was leaning against a pile of rocks. Sasuke approached her, running though a few seals as he walked. A loud chirping was heard as lightning formed in Sasuke's hand.

" You bastard, what did you do to me?" Koukyo called feeling the effects of the shock tag still.

" Just a little taste of what's coming." Sasuke said stopping in front of her, his chidori chirping loudly.

Koukyo slowly lifted a hand to her belt, pressing a button. In seconds he ship landed next to her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he lifted his chidori, ready to stab her and end her life.

" Sasuke…d-don't…let her g-go." Naruto huffed out slowly.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to the blonde. " What the hell are you talking about. She almost killed you!" Sakura yelled.

" What happened to your cold heart to the enemy, like when you took down Nappa." Sasuke asked. " Your words were that leaving them to live will only allow them to come back."

" I know, but… despite all that, I need her… to live. This fight… I had lost… you guys had t-to save me… but, I want… I want a chance to beat her… win with my own strength… ya know." Naruto stated with a weak grin.

Sasuke let out a small smirk and allowed his chidori to die down. " Next time you had better win." Sasuke stated as her ship flew off.

Naruto let out a small chuckle. " I will. Next time I will emerge victorious."

Sakura looked at the two and growled. " This must be a guy thing, you boys are so… ugh." Sakura flew away a few feet to vent, leaving Naruto laughing and Sasuke smirking.

" You know she's only going to get stronger right?"

Naruto took a deep breath and forced his body into a standing position. Naruto stumbled and Sasuke caught him.

" I know, but so will I. by the time I face her again, I'll be stronger… no we'll be stronger."

**WHOOOO finished another chapter. I don't know wether to laugh or cry with the way this chapter went. Well any way next chapter is the Freiza saga, so get ready. A reviewer suggested that I have Sakura and Naruto bond while on namek. The idea did inspire me to do something different from the way this story was originally. Now an explanation on the moves Naruto uses. Basically, it's like a more concentrated kaio-ken. The force style is made specially for Naruto, so don't expect the others to learn it. I gave it to Naruto because Isshun-Kage is the lord of flash. The shadow of a flash is never seen. Naruto was trained in speed and harnessing the Kyuubi's power. Since he went through speed training his strength was lacking, so that's where the force style comes in. it powers up his limbs much like tsunade does, allowing stronger hits. The Koeru (Exceed) is a full boost of the style, filling the entire body with strength, but putting a greater strain on his muscles. Like Luffy's Gear Second, so Ichi no Koeru (Exceed the first) would be like Luffy's Gear Third. There is more to the style that will be revealed, but you'll have to wait and see what. Also Chikara Dangan is Naruto's basic attack, while the Chikara Doriru Dangan is his Super move, like super Kamehameha. **

**Rasengan powers **

**Stage 1: It reads the spiral of anything, be it person, planet, or attack, the user only needs to concentrate on what he is looking for. **

**Stage 2: Shows the best disruption points. Split the spiral disrupt the move. **

**3: To be announced.**

**4: TBA**

**Naruto jumped to the second stage because the need was there, third and forth stages are still locked.**

**Until Next Time**

**RASE OUT **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Naruto groaned as he sat up on the hospital bed to look at his teammates. It had been a week since the remaining saiyins had fled and both Naruto and Goku were admitted into the hospital for broken bones, Naruto his ribs and Goku's legs. Naruto noticed that his healing, though still faster than a normal human, was no were near as fast as when Kurai was still inside him. So for the first time in his short life, he had to live with his pain for more than a day. Now however, the ribs were healed, and only a dull ache reminded him of the fight he got into with Koukyo.

Looking at his fellow nin, Naruto noticed that both were still a bit banged up from the encounter. "Say what now?" Naruto asked.

"You heard right, we're gonna head off to Name It... or whatever it was called." Sasuke stated. "Apparently that's were the dragonballs originated, so it's possible that there's another set."

Naruto blinked. "So let me get this straight... there's a chance, not a big one either, that somewhere out the in the infinite universe, where more people like Vegeta and Koukyo, including Vegeta and Koukyo, are. And you guys want to high jack an old spaceship to travel to a planet were you may or may not beat eaten like cattle, a planet that none of us has ever heard of mind you..." Naruto pause and watched as they blinked before nodding, Sasuke wearing a cocky smirk. "Well then, count me in!"

**BLEH BLAH BLUH BLOH BLIH MEH MAH MUH MOH MIH FEH FAH FUH FOH FIH CHE CHA CHU CHO CHI TCH TSK TEH TAH TUH TOH TIH**

And so, little less than six weeks later, we find Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, and the genin of team seven landing on the blue grass of planet Namek.

"So that's Namek?" Naruto spoke looking down from the window.

Bulma nodded walking over to a machine. "Now to check the atmospheric composition to see if its safe. Now we need to know the oxygen level. So luckily I brought oxygen masks…." Bulma's eye twitched violently as she noticed that the five of them had gone outside.

"Wow it's like where Piccolo took me and Sakura to train." Gohan spoke.

"Must have been instinct to him then." Naruto stated stretching as he looked around. "Its actually pretty nice here... bit boring, but it reminds me a bit of the fields back in the land of fire."

Sakura nodded. " 'cept for the green sky and bluegrass you mean."

"Oh, yeah, why don't you just stroll on out when we don't know if its safe to breath?!" The group glanced at Bulma unsure as to why she was angry. "Did you bring lawn chairs?!" Bulma pulled out the radar. "Sheesh! Let's just start looking for the Dragonballs!" Bulma growled as the radar beeped. "Huh look at that I'm already picking up three dragon balls..."

As the words were said Naruto and Sasuke both tensed up and glanced to the sky. "Sasuke..."

"Yea I feel it too." Sasuke grunted out sctivating his sharingan on instinct. "Crap six in total... four of them can take out Gohan and Sakura no problem. Three higher than me and Krillin, two of them can beat you...one of which dwarfs anything we could hope of putting out." Sasuke's sharingan held three tomoes, granting him better vision and understanding with power levels.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the raven haired boy. "Really, you can tell all that from here? I'm barely picking up the fourth with those massive giants in front."

Sasuke let a cocky smirk grace his lips as he turned towards Naruto, his sharingan active with spinning tomoes. "Did a bit of training with that Popo guy before we left."

Naruto nodded before turning to Sakura and Gohan, who had wandered off a bit, probably to talk about they're dead teacher... speaking of. "Hey I never did ask, how did Kakashi sensei die?"

"That one guy... the saiyan, uh Nappa I think he was called. He killed him." Sasuke muttered. "It's a good thing we have dragonballs around, without em I think we'd all be dead."

Without warning Naruto's head shot towards the sky. "Shit they're heading this way. Hide!" Naruto hissed at the others before ducking behind some rocks where Sasuke and Sakura where already hiding.

As they hid, they dropped their power levels as low as they could and frowned. The power these guys put out was staggering, even moreso the closer they got. Suddenly they blinked as six figures shot by, without sparing a single glance in their direction.

"You guys know that three dragonballs..." Bulma began.

Sasuke scowled while Naruto let out a sigh. "Yea we saw em... Figures it wouldn't be as easy as coming to get them, I'm just glad they didn't notice us or the ship. Great idea Bulma, landing in a crevice."

Bulma blushed, glad that he didn't know how accidental the landing was, and how they almost crashed. Before she could voice her thanks however, Naruto and Sasuke both looked at the sky. As her eyes followed their gaze, she spotted a round object falling from the sky, almost like one of the...

"Please tell me that's not..." She trailed off looking at the pair of nin.

"Same design. But far newer and different logo… If what I remember from seeing it with my sharingan." Sasuke spoke.

Naruto nodded. "I agree with Sasuke on that one!"

"Then that mean's!" Sakura started.

"There here for the dragon balls too... Both Vegeta and Koukyo still want them!" Krillin growled in annoyance.

"T-then we best head back to earth now!" Bulma called, fear of getting caught by the saiyans or those other guy was plaguing her mind. "Listen I'll just head back…grab Goku and return…w-wait here. I'll be back in two month's or never."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he stepped towards the woman. "Radar." Sasuke held his hand out. "You wanna go, I won't stop, but your not taking the one advantage we have with you."

"E-er right." Bulma passed the radar over, but made no move towards the ship, her fear keeping her planted.

Krillin stepped forward, placing a hand on Bulma's arm. "Alright no need to fight with each other."

"Uh guys...?" Sakura's voice called the others attention. "Here comes another one."

* * *

"Hmm…so he's here too… so much for hoping he was dead. ah well." Koukyo spoke looking at the Vegeta's pod as she exited her own.

"I bet Vegeta hasn't learned anything new like me… ha those earthling's sure have a handy skill with ki sensing. Just wish the dragonballs didn't give it off or I could swipe one." Koukyo muttered as she kept her senses on the closest untouched village away from Frieza.

"Hmm what should I do first?" She muttered to herself putting her scouter on. "Guess I'll wait for a bit, see what's goin on, maybe find a way to take the dragonballs from under Frieza's nose.

"This way I can see when they lose one and when I can strike…now the earthling's. I can sense the boy's…it's easy to sense his...probably because it was the first for me to sense. I could use their help…or I can beat them if they manage to steal the dragonballs as I'm far stronger than I was before…ha. Like I said…I'll leave the work to them." Koukyo spoke before going to rest seeing as she didn't need to raise a finger to get her balls.

"And as for that pink haired bitch I'll show her for cutting off my tail!" Koukyo growled angrily still angry at the only pinkette saiyan, who cut off her tail.

* * *

"So… Zarbon and Dodoria are with Frieza." Vegeta stated as he stepped from his pod. "Hmm and it seems the he brought the idiot brothers as well. Here I thought it'd be a challenge.

"Now to get my dragon balls before that blasted girl or Frieza gets them… After all I want my immortality." Vegeta smirked as he flew off with a purpose."

* * *

"Lord Frieza! We've found it!" An alien yelled as he carried the oversized dragon ball out one of the many dome houses that the namekians lived in.

"Excellent work minion 248." Frieza stated offhandedly.

He was a short man with purplish pink skin and two horns poking out of each side of his head. He sat in a small hover craft big enough for him only. "Now we have four."

To his left was a round pink puffer fish looking alien and to his right a tall blue man that looked more or less human. Behind them were three green skinned aliens all three the same lime green, though different tribal marks covered their bodies. The first and shortest had a single black horn sticking out about an inch and a half from over his left eye, medium length reddish orange hair covered his head, his ears jutted out from the side of his head like spikes. The other two were of the same height yet on of them was bald and two horns one over each eye while the other had deep black hair and four horns. Each wore the same armour as Vegeta and only the two at the sides wore scouter's.

"Look after it well, dear Dodoria." Frieza said looking at the pink man. "I hear our errant saiyans are after them."

"Yes sir!" Dodoria stated with more vigor than was needed, Frieza always appreciated the exuberant soldier, he only wished he was more reliable when it came to dealing with big things.

"Lord Frieza." Zarbon's voice was dulled with boredom.

"Hmm?"

"Cui has arrived in pursuit of Vegeta and Koukyo too it seems. Also five power level's just vanished off the scouter. Not one has returned on screen, though we're investigating the area of the readings. With luck we'll know soon what they were."

Frieza nodded. "Fine fine. But our priority lies with the rebellious Vegeta and Koukyo." Frieza said as the shot off.

* * *

"That's three, seems they upped they're game." Naruto stated as they watch a third pod land. "Guess we better put a move on it and try to snag us a ball of our own."

"Or maybe we should do the smart thing and head home." Krillin stated with a glance towards the ship.

Everyone froze at the idea. "Leave? But what about the dragon balls." Gohan called his hand grabbing Sakura's for strength. "Our friends are depending on us, we can't let them down."

"Yeah but we're no good to anyone dead. Maybe there's another way or maybe we can grab Goku and head back this way before they ma..."

"No!" Sakura's voice was loud and clear. "Who knows how long it will take them to gather the other four dragon balls, for all we know, they already have another one."

Sasuke nodded. "Hn she's right, if we head back now then we won't make it back. Not in time to gather the balls before their used."

"But what can we do? We just barely beat three saiyans back on Earth... now we have two of them hear and even stronger people with them." Krillin stated vehemently.

"That's simple." Naruto cupped his hands behind his head as two alien figures appeared above them.

One of the figures took aim, while the other pressed a button on his scouter. "Hmm to weak to be Namekians. Oh well orders were to kill everyone. Take out the ship first."

Before either could do anything however, Sasuke and Sakura appeared behind them. Sasuke's sword flashed and Sakura hit the other with a blast of ki.

Naruto smirked and continued. "We beat them, we did it on Earth, we'll do it hear. Because the lives of our friends rest on us getting those balls."

* * *

"Something troubling you Zarbon?" Frieza asked as the blue alien froze.

"Nothing to serious Lord Frieza. Its just that the recon team sent out was beaten. Two power levels just burst to life and vanished with the two men." Zarbon spoke fiddling with his radar.

"And their level?" Dodoria asked.

"From what I got it was around 500 each but the minions are at 1000 and would be able to handle that level." Zarbon spoke.

"It appears we have more rodents to deal with. If you find them again…kill them!" Frieza spoke.

* * *

Vegeta's eye twitched off in one direction. _*Where did that come from? Koukyo? No it was too controlled.*_ Vegeta shrugged and looked back at his foe with a smirk.

"Huh." Cui said. "What's with that smirk. With your level of power you stand no chance at beating me"

Vegeta grinned. "You know while on earth I was beaten...quite badly I might add by an idiot, a child, a midget and an obese man with a sword. So badly that I almost died. But I learned something from them."

"Ha. What was that? To run?" Cui asked haughtily

"I learned to conceal my energy levels!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up.

Cui stumbled back as his scouter read the power level. As it hit 22,000 it blew up insuring that Cui was not as confident as before.

Cui knew he was in trouble, he had never expected Vegeta of all people to be this strong. "W-wait Vegeta, let's team up. How about it?" Cui said. "I've secretly hated the master I mean Frieza for a long time myself." Cui hoped that was enough to fool the Prince of Saiyan's. "With our combined power we can take down Zarbon and Dodoria no problem!"

"And here I thought you were just a coward." Vegeta smirked. "But a lying coward too Cui!" Vegeta yelled charging the alien.

"Trust me Vegeta you need me!" Cui yelled clenching his fist. "Oh! Lord Frieza!" Cui pointed looking behind Vegeta.

"What?!" Vegeta swirled around quickly.

"Fool!" Cui launched a rapid fire chi attack in case he dodged it.

As he finished he looked at the area before him. "Ha ha! Better a liar than a fool! Never-"

"That's it?" Vegeta coolly from behind Cui. "What a pathetic attempt at strategy."

Cui stepped back. "No!" He yelled trying to escape.

"Hey Cui catch this!" Vegeta sped after the fleeing alien.

With his increased power and speed Vegeta got in front of Cui in seconds. Vegeta landed a blow to the stomach and sent Cui flying.

"Here's your prize." Vegeta then pointed his fingers at Cui and reduced him to nothing. "Thanks for playing!"

* * *

"What the." Dodoria said startled about his scouter's readings.

"What's wrong?" Zarbon asked.

"V-Vegeta's power level it just jumped beyond 24,000."

"24,000?! That's higher than us." Zarbon said.

"M-maybe it's a malfunction?" Dodoria stated pressing buttons.

"And the correct number?" Zarbon asked.

"This can't be right." Dodoria began to sweat. "He can't be 24,000! I mean he could barely make it to 18,000 when we saw him last."

"Why you surprised." Frieza said offhandedly. "He's been on the front lines of battle way more and much longer than you two. He must have learned something while on earth.

"And surely 24,000, is not beyond your own impressive powers. If you work together." Frieza sighed. "I suppose he wants eternal life as much as me. That is the only way he could hope surpass me." Frieza said. "And that is why he went to earth to get that power. Still it is rash of him." Frieza chuckled. "To rebel against me…"

* * *

"Can't you move a bit faster Bulma?" Krillin grumbled at the genius as they walked across an open stretch of blue grass. "You know we decided to move somewhere safer for you."

"Maa maa Krillin, just let her be, besides it's nice slowing down from time to time." Naruto drawled from his place beside the bluenette.

Sasuke glared at the blonde's back with his sharingan spinning slowly. "Is now anytime to let your guard down dobe?"

"Sasuke's right, who knows if more of those guys are following us." Sakura spoke eyes quickly jerking from side to side in worry as Gohan gripped her hand.

Naruto sighed and in an instant both he and Bulma vanished from sight.

Everyone went on guard, wondering what the hell was going on, when a bright yellow flash zipped passed them. "No need to be serious teme, I'm always on guard. Bulma is safely back at the ship, waiting on me to go get her."

Sakura gasped as she realized what just happened. "That was the Fourth Hokage's move...you...how...when."

"I learned it when I died, took me almost the entire year to master it to the point I got it at. No where near the Fourth's level, but I can manage it a few times before my chakra is drained." Naruto vanished and reappeared with a dazed Bulma. "I placed a seal on the ship and on all of you, as insurance. Its one of the few chakra moves I still use along with shadow clones and henge."

Before anything else could be said, they felt an energy level burst into life. "Hn seems like the party has finally started."

"Wonder who got the first dance?" Krillin asked, hoping it wasn't the Namekians being killed.

"Hey guys, we have a problem?" Bulma's voice pulled them out of their musing. "So remember those guys with the three balls...well their working fast, they already have a four, and are now heading towards a fifth ball."

They froze. "Then that means...we need to go snag at least one of them. Maybe we can try and beat them to this one. Bulma where is the ball located?" Krillin asked.

"About 14km to the west."

"Ok. Gohan you come with me we'll scout it out and try to grab the ball. If too many of us go then they may sense us…" Krillin spoke to the genin.

"Hn I'll go as well. It might help to have my skills with you, plus I need to see something." Sasuke stated stepping forward.

With a nod the three shot off, leaving Naruto with the two females. "Well then, Sakura tell me, what do you know in terms of chakra control?"

* * *

It took little less than 30 minutes for the trio to arrive and yet by then the freaky aliens had already begun to attack.

"H-hey those h-houses look like our ship." Gohan said, a stutter in his voice as the overwhelming power of the aliens pressed on him.

"WH-what are they doing?!" Krillin asked eyeing the six standing together. That being Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, and the green brothers. "The others don't matter…only those guy together at the head…they have incredibly strong Ki." Krillin told the two.

He blinked as he saw what the two on the sides of Frieza were carrying. "Hey l-look at what the two guys on each side are carrying! D-dragon balls th-they're huge!" Krillin spoke out.

Dodoria glanced in their direction. "Hmm?" Only to find Sasuke sitting on the edge with a cocky smirk. "Lord Frieza!" Dodoria's voice drew the little tyrant's attention away from the namekian elders that were drug from their homes.

On the other side of the rock Krillin and Gohan had ducked low. "What are you doing?" Krillin hissed.

"S-sasuke…" Gohan muttered as they both peered at him.

"Keep your heads down if you wanna live, I got this." Sasuke whispered before dropping from the edge and landing with practiced finesse.

"Master Frieza shall we exterminate him?" A henchman asked as he returned from a house.

Frieza looked at Sasuke. "Very well, dispose of this malcontent while I retrieve the dragon ball."

The minions grinned, easy jobs kept them alive long. Disposing this guy was sure to keep them alive...at least until the left this planet. With that in mind, they charged, intent on finishing him fast.

If only they knew...

* * *

Back with Frieza and the Namekian's.

"I am called Frieza." Frieza spoke up. "As you can see, I am collecting your dragon balls. Where are the others, by the way? We had noted that there were ten of you…" Frieza spoke nonchalantly

The Namekian's stared, refusing to speak.

"Oh my the silent treatment? Well I guess we will have to kill you." Frieza warned. "After all, there's no need for cannonfodder that won't talk, we might as well have dead bodies."

The elder sighed and began to speak in Namekian tongue.

"Now your just being a smart ass. Please speak in a tongue that we understand, not Namekian. We know that you can speak our language." Frieza glared.

"Th-the others went out to work in the fields. The only ones here are the elderly and the children…" The elder finally spoke.

"There you go." Frieza spoke. "As long as you cause no trouble and answer us, you will be perfectly fine.

"Now on to my next questions." Frieza started again.

"Where is the dragon ball? There is one here, I'm quite sure of that." Frieza's voice filled with fake cheer.

The elder opened his mouth. "Dragon ball hn, sounds like we're after the same thing." A cool voice interrupted.

Frieza and his elite turn towards the voice and blinked at what they saw. The minion squad had at least ten, Frieza was sure of this, so how was it that someone so young and powerless had defeated them with such ease.

"Oh yea sorry about your men, but..." Sasuke stretched, sword held loosely. "it seems they came down with a strong case of death."

* * *

Up on the hill Krillin and Gohan blinked and stared in amazement as Sasuke dispatched Frieza's men. "Krillin, did you see that, Sasuke's so strong."

_'Yeah, but what is he doing, is he trying to get himself killed.' _Krillin thought, ignoring Gohan as he stared down.

* * *

"Lord Frieza, shall we deal with this maggot now?" The shortest of the brothers asked, his voice smooth yet hollow and cold.

Frieza raised a hand, stopping them before they could make a move. "Now now dear Rein... no need to be so hostile. This young man obviously wants something, a request perhaps, a chance at immortality...a **death wish!**" Frieza spat.

Sasuke smirked. "Close, but I don't want immortality, at least not yet... I enjoy living to much to die now, and as for the request...glad you asked." Sasuke stepped forward.

Sharingan blazing he began to raise his power level, topping off at 22,000 just higher than Dodoria.

"You see, I want to join you..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Previously on Ki Wielding**_

_"Lord Frieza, shall we deal with this maggot now?" The shortest of the brothers asked, his voice smooth yet hollow and cold._

_Frieza raised a hand, stopping them before they could make a move. "Now now dear Rein... no need to be so hostile. This young man obviously wants something, a request perhaps, a chance at immortality...a __**death wish!**__" Frieza spat._

_Sasuke smirked. "Close, but I don't want immortality, at least not yet... I enjoy living to much to die now, and as for the request...glad you asked." Sasuke stepped forward._

_Sharingan blazing he began to raise his power level, topping off at 22,000 just higher than Dodoria._

_"You see, I want to join you..."_

* * *

Oh, that's a new one, is this some idiotic ploy in begging for your life." Frieza'z tone was harsh, yet carried amusement.

Sasuke smirked at the tyrant, knowing he only had one chance for this to work. "Hn an Uchiha doesn't beg for his life... actually under normal circumstances I would have simply attacked and killed you. However, I feel it is in our best interest to work together..."

* * *

When Krillin, Gohan, and the newly rescued Dende finally made it back to the cave they used as a base, their pale faces froze in shock, as they took in the sight of Naruto teaching Sakura, who was walking on the ceiling, while another Naruto was talking with Bulma.

"W-what the hell!?" Krillin's loud voice drew the attention of those in the cave. "You know the multiform technique?"

Naruto blinked..."Multi...form what's that?"

"I think he means shadow clones Naruto..." Sakura stated. "I remember seeing him and Piccolo-sensei use it against the saiyans."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You have ninja techniques." In the blink of an eye Naruto was kneeling before Krillin, mouth moving rapidly and his eyes wide as saucers. "TeachmeTeachmeTeachme pleasepleaseplease..."

Krillin was dumbfounded, even more so when the clone joined in and began to do the same thing, however the next words spoken were by Bulma. "Hey, where's the kid?"

Krillin and Gohan froze, before looking at the two ninjas. "Ahh about that... well he uh... sorta..."

"Join up with that huge power level from before while abandoning you guys, and saying that he was after the dragonballs." Naruto's voice interrupted, as he popped the clone beside him.

Krillin looked surprised, as did Bulma and Gohan, though Sakura was a different story. "Uh yea... how'd you know?"

Naruto sighed and looked at the sky. "Sasuke has always been a bit temperamental, even when he was a small. Yet he always had his mind set on one thing... living up to his parents expectations and making his brother proud." Naruto closed his eyeslost in memories. "When he was seven his entire family was killed, I have some clues as to who did it, from bits of things Sasuke has said, but it's just speculatio.. anyway, when we first joined team seven Kakashi told Sakura and I that we needed to look after him, no matter what, for signs that he might switch sides. As a commander, Kakashi always knew that temperamental people were quick to snap. I guess its because of me actually."

Krillin looked at the blonde in shock. "You, what'd you do?"

Naruto smiled, a bright smile that seemed fake even to those who didnt know him well. "I got strong...

* * *

Dodoria was feeling annoyed more and more as he couldn't find his way back to Frieza. "Argh it's going to take much longer to find the last two dragonballs! Without our scouter's it all looks the same to me."

Unexpectedly Dodoria was struck down from the back causing him to splash into Namek's tranquil waters. Dodoria swam back to the surface, catching his breath with a scowl on his pink face. Looking out he caught sight of a mysterious person landing in front of him right in front of him, it was the Saiyan elite, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans.

"What?! Vegeta?! You…" Dodoria snarled irritated.

"It's been a long time, Dodoria." the Saiyan greeted him with a smirk.

Dodoria wiped out the water from his face and "I should've known. Shooting people in the back always was your style."

"Be careful now. We're all alone," Vegeta inferred, "Zarbon and Frieza are not here to back you up. You better watch what you say if I were you. Then again, it doesn't matter, I'm still going to kill you either way."

"You Saiyan trash! It's about time I taught you some respe..." Vegeta's red scouter shined beneath the sun, causing Dodoria to chuckle, "But before I start pounding on you into a bloody pulp, I'll give you one chance to get out of this. Here's the deal. If you hand over me your scouter and leave this planet I might overlook your foolishness arrogance this time."

Vegeta laughed " Hahahah. So you have lost all of your scouters? How terrible, how are you and Zarbon ever find Frieza's back to hide behind?" Vegeta smirked. "Priceless. No wonder I was able to sneak up in you so easily."

"Why you little," Dodoria snarled his anger rising.

"Save it," Vegeta leisurely took of his red scouter and dropped it on the ground, "You can take your little prize to Frieza. Far be for me to stand in his way."

Dodoria blinked and grinned. "I'm surprised, Vegeta, I was almost certain that I would have to that scouter from your cold dead fingers." Dodoria went to step forward. "And to tell you the truth I'm more then a little disappointed that it didn't come to that, but oh well we had a deal."

Vegeta's eyes were covered in shadows as something cold and dark was beginning to run through him. Lifting his head, Vegeta placed his left foot on the scouter and started to smash it.

Dodoria's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

With a quick motion, the saiyan elite crushed it into pieces, sending black and greyish smoke everywhere.

"What?! Are you insane?!" Dodoria questioned the Saiyan. "You fool now the only one who has a scouter is Koukyo, you're just as lost as the rest of us now!"

Vegeta ground his foot into it crushing it into tiny bits, "Maybe, but I have an advantage."

Dodoria rolled his eyes in humor. "Ha what are you talking about? Now you're just as lost as I am, you'll never find Frieza or the Namekians."

"But you're wrong," Vegeta something in his tone sent warning bells through the pink alien. "You see, it's possible to sense other being's energy without a scouter. It was one of the many things I learned during my time on Earth, I couldn't believe it."

An image flashed into his mind, Goku taking Vegeta down, their energy waves of hope and strength. Vegeta recalled all his failed attempts to deflect, reflect, or block the mighty energy blasts, only to end up failing time and time again.

Vegeta glared at the ground. "It was an enlightening experience to say the least, after it was an only matter of time before I learned to duplicate the technique myself." Vegeta smirked. "Now I can feel the energy in the air as if it was the breeze battering on my face. This means I've outgrown these silly toys!" Vegeta stared at the shattered pieces of the scouter.

"I get those two little brats I chased out here were earthlings!" Dodoria exclaimed after a moment.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed in anger. "They were what?!"

Dodoria pointed his finger at the Saiyan elite, "You were working with them! You used them to lure me away from Frieza."

"Don't be such an idiot." Vegeta scowled. "There's no way those Earth scum's had come here so quickly before me. And even if they were here, I doubt that they're here to cross my path again."

"Liar! But guess what I killed your little friends, Vegeta. And if you stay, I'll do the same to you. Maybe only two of them but still I'll find the other three sooner or later." His voice trembled a bit as Dodoria stepped away in fear, his legs starting to tremble. "This is my final warning. Go now or feel my wrath!"

Vegeta smiled maliciously, "No. I think I'll stay. So go ahead, attack me." Vegeta spread his arms wide in a taunt. "Well, Dodoria if I didn't no better I would say you're scared of me? Let me guess. You were monitoring my fight with Cui earlier and you've seen my power."

Dodoria knew what Vegeta was talking about all to well.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Vegeta;s voice was full of confidence.

Dodoria refused and hesitated to believe that certain number, "No! That scouter was malfunctioning! That reading was just a flaw! You just can't be above 18,000! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Dodoria then fired multiples ki blasts to end Vegeta once and for all.

Dodoria thought he had already finished him, but Vegeta teleported behind the pink marshmallow and leaned in close. "Do you believe me now or do you still need more proof?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Dodoria tried to backhand, but Vegeta grabbed hold of his arm. Dodoria tried a sweep kick, but the Saiyan elite jumped in mid-air and grabbed a hold of his other arm. Vegeta began pulling Dodoria's arms hoping to rip them off..

"Hah! It's the true pride of a Saiyan warrior!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Every time we, Saiyans, fight, our strength increases beyond imagination. I'm more powerful now than you can think of. Too bad Frieza won't save you this time!"

Vegeta laughed maliciously to his pain, "HAAH, HAAH! FEEL THE PAIN!"

Dodoria then shouted at his rival; something very crucial, "WAIT, VEGETA! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! IF YOU LET ME GO, I'LL TELL YOU A SECRET THAT REALLY HAPPENED TO YOUR HOME WORLD!"

Vegeta scowl and sent the pink alien flying with a kick. Dodoria gasped for air, before righting himself and staring at the saiyan. Noticing him powerig up, Dodoria turned to flee.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta placed his palm straight toward Dodoria and a massive energy beam emitted out from his hands. It was too powerful and with such great force, Dodoria fired up and his body faded into nothing.

Vegeta smirked evilly. "And that's two and oh Frieza."

**AND CUT**

**Yes I know, short... I figured you guys wanted a chapter sooner rather than waiting for me to struggle through another couple thousand words. I'm trying, but I have other stories I'm righting... stories of my own creation. I still need a beta for a lot of my stories and I've changed the pairing of this story. Koukyo is still in it, but I'm throwing in a surprise. Hmm not sure if I mentioned the ages of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke... but I'm placing them at 16 when leaving Konoha, so their 17 now. Um to the reviewers who haven't realized... I know rasengan is a technique, but for my purpose i was hoping to translate it another way. Thanks .3950 who cleared that up for me. And about the fusion thing, it's a good idea, but won't fit with what I'm doing with the nin. It may come up later, so keep an eye out. Also pertaining to my other stories, I'll be doing the same and posting small chapters faster instead of long chapters slower. Hopefully two to three stories a week, if not at least one a week will happen. Thanks for sticking with me, your guys are fucking awesome...**

**RASE OUT**


End file.
